


Leo's Capture

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-2007
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slight genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007 verse. Leo was seen out by himself one night after a fight with Raph. She wanted him for a special experiment, but will he manage to get away and get back to his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over 3 months since Leo’s return from the Central American jungle and the defeat of the monsters at Winter’s Tower. 

Things had been going on as they normally would down in the sewers with the ninja turtle family. It wasn’t unusual for the two oldest, Leonardo and Raphael, to be fighting. They had been getting along for the longest time ever since Leo’s return and capture from the Foot ninjas and Stone Generals. But now, things had changed again. 

Leo was trying to get Raph to follow his orders again, which like usual, Raph was rejecting to listen again. It finally got to where Leo couldn’t take it anymore and he decided to leave for some air before things got out of hand like they did back at the beginning of when he got back, of where Raph had nearly taken him out completely. 

Leo ran on the rooftops as fast as he could, a lot of thoughts going through his head of what he was going to do about his brother. He wished he knew how to help him settle down more rather than getting him riled up. Raph just liked to do things his own way and not be told what to do. 

While he was out, Leo didn’t know that he had been spotted. 

A woman on the streets with her bodyguard saw the turtle on a rooftop when he finally slowed up to catch his breath. 

“Ooh! Look up there! I’ve never seen a turtle like that! I think I want him!” The woman, named Victoria, said. She was a rich girl and often got almost everything she ever wanted. She had long blonde hair, pale white skin, and a trim body. She had on a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. She liked to dress casually. 

Her bodyguard looked up and saw a humanoid turtle standing up there on the roof with his arms crossed and staring out across the city. He wasn’t paying attention to anything down on the streets. This man had a heavy build and short, shaved black hair. He wore a black suit.

“I don’t know, Victoria. Seeing those swords on him even from this distance, he might be too dangerous.” The guard said. 

“Well, find out as much about him as you can. I want that turtle as soon as possible, for at the moment, we are lacking certain equipment to be able to catch him properly.” Victoria said. 

“Very well, Victoria.” 

But the woman couldn’t resist watching Leo as long as he stood there and when he moved off, she followed him for a short distance on the ground just to see where he went, but she soon lost him. She just wanted to see how he moved up there. He was too fast for her to keep up with. 

Now that she knew she wanted that turtle, she was going to get him, for whatever price it took. But first she was going to ask around and see if anyone in the city knew about him. She wanted to find out as much information as she could about him. 

The ways she saw him moving and running was like no turtle she had ever seen before. He moved more like a human. He had had a certain grace to him. She had also noticed a blue mask on him besides the sword harness on his back. 

The next day, she would have her men do business and begin going to certain people who might have information about that turtle.  
………. 

Leo went home after awhile to sort things out with Raph now that he had a clear head again. He just hoped his brother was calmed down now too. He would have liked to get this sorted out before he went to bed. 

Raph was watching the evening news when he got home. Don and Mikey were nowhere in sight and must have gone to bed.

“Hey Raph.” Leo greeted when he got down the stairs. 

“Hey.” Raph grumbled in reply. 

“I’m sorry I was pushing you too hard earlier Raph. I’m just trying to look out for you as your big brother and leader.” Leo explained. 

“I’m sorry for snapping too. And I know ya are. But ya just push me too far with the orders all the time. I just like doing things my own way. I’m not a kid anymore. It makes me feel more like you’re my mother instead of my brother.” Raph said. 

This earned a smile and a giggle out of Leo. “And I’m just also trying to use the skills Master Splinter taught me to be a leader too, as we know that our father is aging and won’t be with us one day. We have to look out for each other, Raph.” 

“I always have your back in battle Bro.” 

“I just wish I had it more when we weren’t in battle too.” Leo sighed. “I’ll try to be more lenient if you just cut me some slack. I carry most of the responsibility as the leader for this family. Just try to talk to me and see if going topside is safe or just let me know if you’re going out. I worry because I care that I don’t want something to happen to you.” 

“Gotcha Bro. Well, I’m going to bed.” Raph yawned and turned the TV off. 

“Night Raph.” Leo said and headed to his own room to go to bed. He went to sleep feeling satisfied that this argument had been settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria’s secret service men started going around the city the next day to do as their mistress ordered. To find out information about a blue masked turtle she had seen. 

Some of the people they went to see had no idea of him. But one, such as the Foot, knew who they were wanting to know more about. 

The subject of the ninja turtles was brought up and that the turtle that had been seen had 3 other brothers and that the one seen was known to be the leader of the group of four. They patrolled the city looking for trouble and spoiled bad guy plans. But other than that, they didn’t know much more about his lifestyle other than being a ninja. 

All this information was sure to please Victoria. At least this turtle seemed like a good guy. 

………

“Wow! I have to have that turtle!” Victoria shouted excitedly. “But did you ever get a name?”

“No. Most of the people giving us the information didn’t know his name, just knew his business.” The man said. “Though a big top honcho might know his name. Or we’ll find out when we catch him. So when do you want him?” 

“Go out and start looking for him! I want him so bad!” 

“But what are you going to do with him? And what if he’s with the others?” 

“I just want the blue masked one. And what I do with him is my business.” Victoria said. “But make sure to capture him unharmed!” 

The man went to talk to his associates and they went and did some homework first a little on turtles, then got some tranquilizer ready, as they were going to make a painless operation as possible to capture the turtle their boss wanted.

They could get why she wanted him as he was a marvelous creature to look at running across the rooftops, but they just didn’t know what she would have done with him when she got him. But they would support her decisions. 

………..

It took a few more months before they would be able to capture the blue masked turtle that Victoria wanted. With some specialist’s help, the turtles were seen in many different places across the city and they were filmed to show Victoria what she was up against if she wanted her men to succeed in capturing her chosen turtle. 

Aside from the fancy footwork that they could do jumping around and across rooftops, they were also seen fighting the Foot army and Purple Dragons on the streets. But at times, when they were just hanging out on one rooftop for a little while, she often saw her turtle and the red masked one fighting with one another. 

Maybe taking the blue one away would make the red one happier? 

Victoria had also wanted to try just a few tests on him to see how he would resist and then the final part would come and he might not like it. 

She had a special room designed for him for when he arrived. It would be all his when he wasn’t in for testing. She also had some shackles in the room in case they were needed and she was sure she would need them at first. 

When the turtle would be tranquilized and transported to her place, it would be upstate New York, a long way from this city that he was so used to. The turtle would get lost up there if he tried to escape, and Victoria was certain he would try to escape, and she needed to be prepared for it. 

It would have been easier if Leonardo was alone when they tried to capture him, but Victoria was getting desperate to get him. 

Her men were ordered to pick a place and stay there and was certain the turtle would come there sooner or later, and even with any of his brothers, she wanted him badly. The orders were to dart all of the turtles and only take the blue one. 

Teamed up with the Foot ninjas, they would take the turtles down whenever they showed up to the warehouses downtown. 

……….

It took a few days for the turtles to finally show up. They were checking to see if there were any possible sources of a robbery going on by the Purple Dragons. 

The men were pleased that the turtles finally showed up. Now was the time to take them down. 

As the turtles stood on a rooftop overlooking the surroundings to see if the PD’s were pulling something, Leo said, “Be prepared for anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we know the drill, Leo.” Raph grumbled. 

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother’s attitude. 

Then there was a crash and a BOOM! The doors to the warehouse were forced open and some PD’s came out of the building with some loot. 

“Ready?” Leo asked. 

“Ready.” His brothers said in unison. They were all lined up when they had heard the boom go off. 

But before they could make a move at all, Foot ninjas jumped onto the rooftop. “Well, look at what we have here. Mutant turtles I believe.” One said. It was one of Victoria’s men talking. 

The turtles turned around at the voice and found that there were many ninjas ready to do battle. They all withdrew their weapons from their places, ready for defending themselves. 

“Yeah, so we are mutant turtles. Bring it on, Pal.” Raph growled. 

“Get them! And remember the orders, leave the blue one unharmed!” The man ordered. 

The real leader of the Foot, Karai, was not with her ninjas this time. She had let this man lead them to get the turtle that was wanted so badly by another woman and she had been happy to lend a hand. She had been real busy to come with them. 

The ninjas charged and the turtles all got ready and started fighting the ninjas the instant they got too close and were mainly there to separate Leo from his brothers. They wanted to exhaust the boys with their numbers first before darting them. 

For the turtles, the next several minutes seemed like years as more and more ninjas kept coming at them for every one they put down. And it wasn’t long before the brothers became separated. 

Soon, they were beginning to tire and tried to regroup, but more ninjas kept on coming at them and they couldn’t get away. 

“Guys! Try to regroup!” Leo called out. 

It was hard for his brothers to hear him, but Mikey was the closest to him. “We will Leo!” He called back. 

Leo was glad that one of his bros had heard him. But he was worried for all of them if they were even going to get away from here with all the numbers stacked against them. His katanas were locked in combat at the moment, trying to stop a strong ninja from trying to get his own sword into his head, when suddenly, Leo felt a sharp prick in his left shoulder. 

He grunted in pain and shoved the strong man away, then looked at the needle in his shoulder. “No. Not again.” 

He knew he had to get away now. He tried making a run for it, but the drug was taking effect and he went down. “Get away guys!” He managed to call out before he began to go under further. 

Next to be darted was Raph, as he, like Leo, was a tough one to take down. Then Don and Mikey were all darted and didn’t take long for them to go to sleep. 

Leo had tried to fight the drug, but it left him unable to move much. He was still trying to fight it, but then, another ninja came over with a dart gun and darted him again. The turtle couldn’t help but cry in pain. Then he was asleep in seconds. 

Once all the turtles were down and out, the ninjas all just stood over them, wanting to do more damage, but they had just come for one thing only: Leonardo. 

The big strong ninja that Leo had been facing now picked up the sleeping leader and put him over his shoulder. The swords were brought along too, but would be kept separate so he didn’t have his weapons when he woke up. But now was the time to get out of here before his brothers came to. 

Leo was carried down a fire escape and placed inside a truck. The humans had plenty of extra sedative and would keep Leo out until Victoria said they could let him wake up. Some ninjas got in the back with him and tied his hands behind his back and searched his pads and belt for extra weapons. 

They found a kunai in one of his wrist pads, and many shuriken in his belt and harness. They removed all his weapons and his phone. It was smashed and left in the alley. 

Once Leo’s breathing was checked to make sure he was breathing steady, they were told to take off. It was going to be a long trip, and if the turtle ever did manage to get away, he was going to be lost in the wilderness, as the place they were taking him was out in the middle of nowhere. 

Leo’s brothers were left where they had fallen and were left alone this time. Though they all had a few small cuts and bruises, but were overall, fine. But now, they were without their leader.


	3. Chapter 3

In the truck, Leo slept peacefully on his right side. He wasn’t showing any signs of waking up. The men hoped bringing in this turtle was worth it. But if their boss was planning on punishing this turtle, they hoped she would. 

After a few hours drive upstate, it was nearly morning, and the place where Leo was being brought to was near Saratoga Springs. He was a long way from home now. 

He was lifted out of the truck and carried inside to the special room that had been designed for him. He was laid down next to the wall and a shackle was put on his left ankle. 

Victoria had been notified and she came in to see her prize turtle. 

“Wow. He is very impressive to look at up close.” She said and stepped forward to examine him while he was still out cold. “Leave me.” She ordered. 

The men did as they were told. 

Victoria came over to Leonardo’s body and looked him over. She saw that his left leg was shackled. She didn’t want him trying to escape out the door when he awoke. Then she saw his hands were still tied behind his back. She didn’t want his hands ruined. 

She went over to him and behind him. She undid the ropes binding his wrists. She wanted him to have free access with his hands, but there would be other ways of controlling him. 

Then she noticed the sword harness was still on him. She didn’t mind his belt being on for the time being, but Victoria took Leo’s harness off and it would hold the swords that had been brought along. She checked his belt and pads for anything that could be used as a weapon or tracker and she found nothing. Obviously her men had done a good job in searching him for weapons. 

Now she was going to leave her turtle to wake up and she would introduce herself later.   
………

Don, Raph, and Mike woke up a little later and found they were still on that rooftop and found that Leo was gone. And the criminals in the warehouse were gone too. 

“Great! Just great! First we can’t stop the Purple Dragons, then the Foot attack, and they take Leo away!” Raph said angrily. 

“We’ll find him by tracking his Shell Cell.” Don said. He opened up his phone and found Leo’s phone signal coming from right near them. The Foot had taken it off of him for no tracking purposes. 

“Now we’ll never find him!” Mikey cried out. 

“Yes, we will, Mikey. No matter what it takes, we will find our brother.” Don said, now hugging Mikey for comfort. “And right now, we should get home as it’s nearly morning and we need to get these injuries treated.” 

Raph let out a humph. He had been mad at Leo lately, but he didn’t expect something like this to happen. 

The trio went home tired and sore. Don treated the injuries when they got home. 

Splinter had been in bed by the time they got home. He knew most of the time that his sons could usually take care of themselves now. But he would be finding out in the morning that his eldest son was now missing. 

The three turtles knew the Foot had taken him and figured they had him at their headquarters. But first they needed a little rest before going there. 

After Winters had passed away, his building had become the new Foot headquarters. And who knows what the Foot were doing with it now. 

They would get their brother back, no matter what it took to find him.  
……….

Leo groaned as he started to wake up. He felt sore and tired. As he pushed himself to sit up, he rubbed his head to get the dizzy feeling out of his head. 

“Ooh, I really don’t feel that great.” He mumbled. 

On camera, Victoria was watching her turtle wake up. She would wait a little longer before going to see him again. She wanted him to be more awake and sober first. Give him time for the drugs to wear off of him. And now she had heard the turtle’s voice. So if he tried to hide the fact that he could talk, she knew it was a lie. 

When his vision focused some more, Leo glanced around at his surroundings. He saw he was in an empty cell with a toilet and sink for company. When he tried to get up, he felt and heard shuffling and Leo looked at his legs. 

He saw his left one had a shackle on it. 

Leo was glad that his hands were left loose. He moved himself to a sitting position and tried to get the shackle off his ankle, but it was locked on tight. It wasn’t going to come off. When he tried looking for a shuriken that might help unlock it, Leo noticed that his sword harness was gone. And all his shurikens were gone too! 

“Oh great! I’m stuck here.” Leo sat back against the wall. “But somehow, I will get out of here. Now I just need to find out what happened to my brothers.” 

He still felt dizzy in his head and a little queasy in his stomach. The drugs just had that effect on him. But he also had to test the limit of the shackle. 

Leo got up off the floor, using the wall for support and tried to go towards the door. He was only able to make it halfway to the door when the shackle’s chain stopped him from going any further. And not only that, he couldn’t even get over to the sink for him to get some water. 

Leo sighed and went back to the wall. He had no idea why he was here and knew he would find out who was behind his capture. But they better not harm his brothers or they would pay dearly. 

He sat back and began to breathe deeply to try to help ease the nausea in his stomach. Nothing much else to concentrate on at the moment.   
……….

Eventually, Leo had fallen asleep again when there had been nothing else to do. 

The floor wasn’t very comfortable, but it was all he had. 

He woke up to the sound of a loud sound unlocking the door. He jerked his head upright, and saw someone now entering the room. He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, then stood up. He was ready for a fight if they were going to offer it. 

“Now, take it easy, Turtle. I have been wanting to personally meet you for a long time.” Victoria said. “My name is Victoria. And you will call me that. And don’t hide that you can’t talk. I heard you talk last night. And I have been wondering for the longest time, what is your name?” 

“Leonardo, and where are my brothers?” He answered. 

“Don’t worry about the other three. They are just fine. Back home I presume, without you.” She said. 

Leo was glad that his family was alive and well, but then he needed to worry about himself. “They’ll find me. You can’t keep me here. Where am I anyway?” 

“You are far away from New York now, Leonardo. We made sure that you were removed of any tracking devices. Let’s just say that you are in upstate New York.” 

Leo’s eyes widened. “It doesn’t matter. They’ll still look for me. But why have you brought me here?” 

“I was fascinated from the moment I saw you on a rooftop several weeks ago. I just had to have you.” 

“And without my personal consent. I’m not going to stay here, Victoria.” 

“I’m pretty sure I have you covered that you’re not going to be able to escape. You have an important job to do for me. Some tests and then the good stuff.” 

Already, the way she was talking about tests made Leo real nervous. But what important job would he have to do in order to go home? 

“If I do this job, then can I go home?” Leo asked. 

“I think you are going to be here for a long time, my turtle.” Victoria replied. 

“I’m not your turtle! Let me go!” 

“No way. Now that you’re here and freshly awake, the tests will begin soon.” Victoria said and was now walking out of the room. She locked the door behind her. 

Leo sat down again. ‘Great! Another maniac who wants to experiment on me.’ He said in his mind. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of pain she would induce on him. Everyone who had captured him or his brothers always wanted to cause them pain in some way sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t too long before the door unlocked and opened again. Leo stood up, ready to fight if he had to. 

“Time for a first test, Turtle.” A big black haired man said to him. 

Leo tried backing away first, but they continued to move toward him. “Stay away from me!” He warned. 

“Don’t try anything stupid, Turtle. Guys.” 

Leo looked around him and saw there were guns aimed on him. He didn’t want to die or be darted again. 

He knew he didn’t have a choice. He allowed two strong men to come forward and unlock the shackle on his leg as they were preparing to escort him to his first test. But he had also tried getting away from them the moment he was out of the room. But his struggles had been in vain. The men held him good and tight. 

Leo was taken down a long hallway and then put into a room that was like a dojo. ‘Well, at least I can still train. But what am I going to train with?’

As he pondered what was going to happen, several men now stepped into the room. There were about 8 of them. Leo knew he could beat all of them easily. They didn’t look to be armed. And he wasn’t either. 

The humans charged at him one at a time and Leo easily defeated them all. 

He was a little breathless when they were done. But then, one lone ninja came out from behind the doors and gave Leo two swords. “Here you go, Turtle. You will only be using these while you are in here, and nowhere else.” 

Leo was proud to have his katanas back. He recognized them as his own. 

Soon, more ninjas filed into the room, with weapons of all sorts. Leo was sure he could beat them all too. There were 20 of them. 

The fight began and Leo easily out dodged blows and strikes aimed for his body. He could tell that the ninjas were aching to do some damage to him. 

He fought well, though did end up with a wound in his right thigh. Blood dripped down his leg as he continued to fight. He tried to ignore the pain, which made it harder to focus. 

But Leo did manage to beat all the ninjas. He was panting real hard right now and was bleeding pretty bad from his leg wound. 

The ninjas all retreated back behind doors. Leo just stood there, expecting more to come out. But instead, one man came out with a box in his hands. 

“Take it easy, Turtle. I’m here to help you. I need to take a look at that wound. It’s deep.” He said. 

Leo saw a gentle look in his eyes and lowered his swords. He put them in his belt. He wasn’t going anywhere without his precious swords. 

“Ok. But no funny stuff.” Leo said and let the doctor come over and treat his leg. 

The doctor had Leo take off his belt and tie it around his leg to stop the bleeding. So Leo took the swords out and lay them on the ground. He sat down to all allow the treatment. 

The doctor cleaned the blood from his leg, and then gave Leo an injection after some explaining that he needed stitches and he was going to numb the area. 

Leo let the doctor stitch up his wound, but he kept an eye on him the whole time. Then the wound was bandaged. Leo was helped to his feet. 

He had untied his belt and put it back on his waist. But then, the doctor made a fast move and grabbed the swords and made a mad dash for the door, while also carrying his own supplies. 

“Hey! Those are mine!” Leo called after him and followed. He ran a little fast, but the pain stopped him from moving too fast. 

The doors closed before he could get there and locked. He tried pounding on the door. “Give me back my swords!” 

No one entered and he was in there for awhile. He calmed down and sat down, but he had to keep an eye out. 

While he was in there, he began to feel his stomach starting to growl from the lack of food. He hadn’t eaten since before yesterday. But Leo wasn’t going to beg for food either. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of any pain or hunger. 

Some more men came in soon after he had sat down, and he looked up at them. He was now at their mercy. With a wounded leg now, it left him with a slight disability. 

“Get up. Its time to take you out of here.” 

Leo slowly got to his feet. His leg throbbed beneath the bandage. 

Two men came over and grabbed his arms and began to lead him out of the dojo. Leo limped all the way. He hadn’t wanted to show he was in pain, but they figured he was, as they did walk him slowly so he wouldn’t damage his stitches. 

He was taken back to his cell and the shackle once again put on his ankle. When he was left alone, he wondered if he was going to fight again tomorrow. His stitches could be torn out if he did. 

While just sitting on the floor and resting his injured leg, his mind was constantly on his family. Were they looking for him by now? He was sure they would be. But if Leo never did manage to escape from this place, he hoped Raph or Don would be a good new leader. This time it wouldn’t be up to him to decide. 

The growls from his stomach began to get louder. He put a hand on it and rubbed it. As much as he didn’t want to think about food, but he did wonder if he was going to be fed here. If he was going to be kept here for a long time, he was going to need food. 

Towards evening, Leo had once again fallen asleep out of boredom, but was awakened to the sound of the door unlocking. 

Once again, it was Victoria. Leo struggled to get up. 

“Don’t get up Leonardo. You could injure your leg all over again moving that fast, and I have a surprise for you.” She said. 

Leo stopped struggling to get up, but he kept his leg tucked close to his body. 

A cart was wheeled into the room and it had a dish with a cover over it. Leo’s eyes widened. She was going to feed him after all. 

“Here, here’s some food and water for you after all the work you did today in the fighting room. You did good despite the injury you got.” Victoria said. 

“What is it you’re giving me?” Leo asked, wary of the food. 

“I didn’t know what you like basically, so I just had you served up what some normal turtles like. A salad.” She said. 

“A salad will do just fine.” He said. 

She handed him a plate after it was uncovered. He took it gently from her. But he didn’t dive into it right away. 

She also had some salad and was going to eat in the room with him. She noticed that the turtle wasn’t touching his food right away. 

“What’s wrong, Leonardo? Don’t you like what’s in your salad?” She asked. 

Leo was poking at the food but not touching it. 

“I waited this long to feed you because I wanted to make sure the drugs were out of your system first. You need to eat. What? You think it’s poisoned or something?” 

Leo just glared at her. 

“I’m eating the same stuff and I promise you, there is nothing wrong with your food, Leonardo.” Victoria said. “You will need your strength and energy.” 

“You’re not going to make me fight again tomorrow, are you? With this leg, it could tear the stitches.” Leo said. 

“Of course not. I am not that heartless when it comes to injuries. I give the patient time to heal before any serious action is done again.” 

Leo breathed a sigh of relief for that. And with a strong, loud growl from his stomach finally, Leo couldn’t take it anymore and he began eating the salad. 

“I have a courtyard in the middle of my complex here, and I will be sure to let you outside on nice days. Since I know turtles need some time to sunbathe and just be out in nature. I’m sure you will enjoy it there. Just don’t get your bandages and stitches wet for right now.” She said. 

Leo was pleased to hear that, that he wasn’t going to be stuck here inside all the time. 

After he was finished eating, Victoria took both their plates and wheeled the cart back out of his room, leaving him alone again. 

Though he had just been fed, he hoped he wasn’t going to be deprived of food entirely. He had been glad for the food and water. But he still wanted to get out and go home. 

………

Back in NYC, Leo’s family were now searching for him at Foot headquarters and everywhere else they could think of to find him. Without his phone, it wasn’t easy to track Leo down. But Don was looking everywhere he could find on the Internet too. 

Raph felt guilty for disobeying Leo’s orders a lot again and fighting with him. Mikey wanted his oldest brother back and to be the leader again. It had taken over 2 years for Leo to come back, and he just wanted him back at home where he belonged. 

The guys would go out every night to find him. 

……….

The next day, Leo was led to the courtyard so he could get some fresh air. There was nothing but flowers, a pond with fish in it, a sitting table with chairs, a bench, and a very decorated courtyard. 

He still limped on his sore leg, but at least they weren’t making him fight again today. 

Food time was only in the evening, but Leo was given 3 glasses of water every day. He could get it free choice if he got it from the sink in the room, but he couldn’t reach it while being tied at the ankle. 

Leo knew these humans didn’t trust him not to run off, so Victoria had wanted to keep Leo shackled at the ankle at least. 

In the courtyard, Leo soaked up as many sun rays that he could. He loved being able to relax, but he knew he couldn’t fully relax here. And so far, he didn’t entirely know why he was here. But he was happy to be entirely loose here in this courtyard. 

The courtyard had 4 square corners. The walls were too high for him to jump out of and they were also in a tall building. So Leo just had to endure the best he could. 

Victoria would wait until after his leg healed before she moved on with anything else. And approximately, it only took a little over a week for the wound to heal with stitches in it and then take them out. 

Over the week, Leo had been fed really good. And he wasn’t rejecting any food. He ate what he liked when given it. And Victoria learned of human foods that he liked. She would take notes on this so it could be ready ahead of time.

So far, aside from being taken away from his home and family, and he had been put up in training against ninjas to test his fighting skills, everything else had been pretty nice at this place. But now that his leg was healed, things were going to get more heated for Leo. 

While doing some research on turtles, Victoria had recently discovered some other things about turtles and was going to discover some things about this turtle no matter what. Even if he hated her in the end for it. She also wanted to study his breathing and how long he could last with a bit of pain involved. 

The way she had seen Leo’s plastron move and almost seem like it was elastic, she wanted to test how strong it really was. She would do all the other tests before resorting to anything else. But on the list of things to do first before starting these tests, she wanted an x-ray of Leo’s internal organs in his abdomen first. They would begin in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning after he woke up, he wasn’t expecting to be fed so early in the day now that he had gotten used to staying here. He was used to being fed in the evening. 

“Let’s just say that you’ve earned a special reward.” Victoria said as she offered him some pancakes, eggs, and toast, along with some water. 

Leo was a little suspicious, but he wasn’t going to turn down this offer of eating a good meal in the morning. And after he was done eating, he wondered what was in store for today. He hoped it wasn’t something too strenuous right away as he was so full. And nothing happened, so again, it wasn’t poisoned. 

About 45 minutes later, the door unlocked and some men came in to get him. They didn’t say anything as they had a hold on his arms once again and unlocked the shackle on his ankle. 

Leo wished they would stop escorting him like this; holding his arms as if he was a criminal. 

He was hoping for another day in the courtyard, but what he was taken to was a room that didn’t look to be very friendly to him. It looked more like a surgery room. And that was the last thing that Leo ever wanted. As he was taken deeper into the room, Leo began to struggle. 

The men then started to take him toward the x-ray machine. He struggled for all he had. “Let me go!” He cried out. 

“You’ll be fine, Turtle. This won’t hurt.” The one on his left said. 

“No! I won’t get on that table!” Leo snarled through his teeth. 

The men tightened their grips on his arms and continued to pull him toward the table. Leo was trying all in his power to keep from being forced onto that table. He saw the bonds on the table and he didn’t want to be tied down. 

Once at the table’s side, one man took out a knife and held it to the scared turtle’s face. “If you don’t stop struggling, there will be another injury inflicted on you, you understand?” He growled. 

Leo swallowed. He nodded. 

“Now, get on that table or else!” 

The men still wouldn’t let go of his arms and he backed up to the table and he sat down first, then the men began to pull him upward, and Leo brought his legs up. Then one man kept hold on his arms and the other let go to go deal with his legs. 

They brought him to the middle of the table, then had his arms strapped down above his head, and his legs tied down too. 

“You don’t have to tie me down, you know.” Leo said. 

“Well, you’ve shown that we can’t trust you. So that had to be done.” The men now backed off to the side of the room. 

Leo saw they were still there, but he couldn’t help but test the bonds on him. He began to struggle again, trying to get loose. He had to get out of here before something drastic happened to him. Then Victoria came in to the room. 

“Was he secured tightly?” She asked. 

“Yes Victoria.” 

“Good. Now to begin.” She said. She had some flat devices in her hands. 

Leo watched her every move. He was nervous about what she was going to do. His breathing was fast and his heart pounded in his chest. 

He watched her as she put the devices down and took one out then put it in a drawer of sorts. Then she came over to him. She saw that he was breathing heavily. She looked down at his middle. It was heaving. Then she looked him in the eyes. 

“You may be trying to hide it in your eyes, but I can tell from your breathing that you’re scared.” Victoria said. 

“Well, what do you expect? What are going to do to me?” Leo asked. 

“Just a couple of simple x-rays is all for this. It won’t hurt.” She said. 

“What do you need x-rays for? I’m not hurt.” 

“Just getting a look at some of your internal anatomy for study.” She replied. 

‘Figured.’ Leo thought. Then he watched as she reached up for the position device to be placed over whatever part of his body she was going to have x-rayed. From his prone position, he saw that as she lowered it, she was positioning it directly over the middle of his body. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Leo said. He squirmed a bit in his bonds. 

“Better doing this than exploratory surgery.” She retorted. “Now that it’s in place, hold still.” 

Leo knew x-rays were better than the surgery approach, but he didn’t want to cooperate. He didn’t want her to have ideas that if she liked what she saw and she could go in and take it. He began to struggle some more, grunting in the process. 

She looked at the men and gave them a nod and they went over to deal with him. 

The man who had the knife came over to his head and got it out and held it to Leo’s face again and then put it to his neck. “Hold still.” He growled. The other was as his feet. 

Leo swallowed again. He held still. 

Victoria was now able to proceed. The machine was aimed on Leo’s belly. Victoria could see that Leo had food in his digestive tract. She snapped the picture, then took that one out and put in another. She wanted two pictures. But with this one, she wanted Leo moved onto his right side. 

Leo’s left hand and leg were undone and Leo turned onto his right side and the limbs were held in place so they weren’t in the way. The picture was taken. 

“There, all done Leonardo. Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Victoria stated. 

“So now what do we do with him?” The man with the knife asked. 

“Take him to the courtyard. I’m sure he wants to be there right now instead of here.” She said.

“Alright Victoria.” The other man said and Leo’s bonds were undone and he was glad to be off the table, and he was taken out of the room to the courtyard. 

Victoria looked at Leo’s x-rays when they came back. She had needed food in his organs to be able to see the organs on x-ray. And the digestive organs didn’t look all that different than from a human’s, except for the liver, which was longer and stretched across his whole upper abdominal cavity. But overall, in practically the same places as a human’s organs would be. 

Leo had been taken to the courtyard and turned loose. He went to the farthest corner of the yard and sat down in the corner. From what he could remember from the x-ray device, he had seen that it had been over his middle. It had to have been over his belly, because it had been still more somewhat away from his head, and his chest was closer to his head. 

Leo could sense that something might have been about to happen to him. He really didn’t want to be here for that. He had to do everything in his power to get away before they did something to him. Whatever Victoria had planned for him, he knew it wasn’t going to be good. He shuddered just thinking about it. 

Mostly spending his days locked up in his cell or the courtyard, Leo had lost count of how long he had been here. But now that his leg was healed, they did have him back in the dojo fighting again too. And they kept him well fed, even if he had only one meal a day. But he never stopped thinking about his family. Somehow he would find a way to get back to them.   
……….

After so many weeks of looking and no sign of their brother, the Foot and Purple Dragons weren’t talking and many had seriously yelled their lungs out saying they knew nothing of where their brother could be, even with Raph warning them that he was going to take their heads off. 

Though the Foot had helped in taking him down, but only some of them were in the upstate region where Leo was. The ones that stayed behind didn’t know where he was. 

Master Splinter was worried about his son. He tried reaching him in meditation several times. Something must be happening that prevented Leo from reaching back to him. 

It had been over 3 weeks now since Leonardo had been captured, and with no one talking of where he was, there were getting to be slimmer chances all the time of finding him. But they also had to hold out on that Leo would get away from his enemies and find his way home again. 

Raph was not going to give up so easily. He would often go looking alone while Don was online looking for leads. Mike sometimes came with him, but he was often in his room upset. He missed his eldest brother. Other times, Casey teamed up with him too. April also tried to find ways of looking for him as well. But so far, the searches were turning up with nothing to go on.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria never had any account of Leo’s information put in any computer, so it would be harder for his family and friends to find him. And even if Leo meditated to reach his family, he had no idea where he had been taken. They wouldn’t tell him other than upstate. 

Victoria now wanted to try something new. Her turtle had shown incredible resistance to pain after a hard workout in the dojo. But how could he hold up against a certain type of pain? She wanted to use a part on his body that didn’t have bones in it. And she wanted to test how elastic his plastron really was. 

She was choosing his stomach to do the test on. She had her men prepare a table for him to lay on and a bar that was going to be pressed into him, testing his pain limit there. The stomach was often a weak spot on anything. She was also going to see if his breathing changed too. And some weight was going to be added to a bar. 

Once it was ready, Leonardo was retrieved from his quarters and brought to the room. After the x-rays, Victoria knew Leo might be thinking of trying to escape from here. Now she remedied that every time he left his cell, his hands were going to be cuffed behind his back. The only time he was loose was in the dojo or the courtyard. He was still kept shackled at the ankle in his cell. 

Leo felt really vulnerable with his hands cuffed behind him. From where he was standing at the moment, he didn’t like where he was. He saw the table with the binds. And he didn’t see an x-ray this time. He knew something was up. But the moment they began moving him toward the table, he began to put up a struggle. 

His arms were gotten a good hold on before the cuffs were unlocked, then he was pulled to the table as his cries were ignored and he was forced onto the table by some strong men. Then his limbs were all strapped into the bonds. 

Leo now looked up at his captors nervously. He wouldn’t show them fear, but he was looking at them to find out what was happening next. 

He saw them bring out a bar, then some weights being put on to it. What would they be doing with weights and a bar? If Leo was going to be doing those, he needed his hands free. 

“If you’re wanting me to lift weights, I need my hands free to do it.” Leo said. 

“Silly turtle, you aren’t lifting these. This is to do a test on you!” A man mocked.

“What test would that be?” Leo remarked back. 

“A pain test.” Victoria finally walked in and answered. 

Leo gulped. Everyone who captured him always wanted to impose pain on him sooner or later. In this case, he wished it was never. His breathing picked up. 

“Get it over him.” She ordered. “And low to his body before I give the order.” 

Two big men had the bar and now walked up alongside the table, one on each side. They stopped at Leo’s middle. They stood there now, holding the heavy bar with weights on it. 

Leo stared at them for a moment, then he saw Victoria give a signal nod. 

The bar had been a little low over his body, but then, the bar was let go of, and the heavy bar was dropped down onto his stomach. 

Leo couldn’t hold back his cry of pain as pain soared through his body the instant the heavy bar came in contact with his stomach. 

Victoria saw that Leo’s plastron had given in to the heavy bar. Now the turtle was just trying to breathe. Pain was everywhere inside him right now. 

“Sure you’re wondering why the bar is so heavy. It’s because I just wanted to see what your plastron would do too.” Victoria said. 

Leonardo could barely concentrate on anything anyone said as he could only try to catch his breath back, as it had completely winded him. And trying to get his stomach muscles to keep the bar from completely crushing his middle. Extreme nausea welled inside him.

Leo bared his teeth in pain, his eyes closed tightly. Though he had to open his mouth often to breathe. He could only take slow breaths as the bar was so heavy on him. 

“So how long do you want it to stay on him, Victoria?” The man on his right asked. 

“Fifteen minutes today.” She said. 

Leo’s eyes snapped open. He had heard that. “Wha….t?! Oh!” He groaned. Fifteen minutes or longer was too long for this bar to be on him. But it being on him a moment more was too long. Now he knew he needed to get out of here! Especially if she was going to have this done every day from now on. He would never be able to eat again with the pain that this inflicted. 

“Please… take… off…’’ Leo said lowly. It hurt to talk and breathe with so much pain. 

“You still have another 14 minutes.” Victoria said. “Leave him alone.” 

Leo watched the humans leave and this bar was still on top of him. It had moved his plastron inward enough and it wasn’t moving. He was in so much pain he couldn’t move. 

He took a deep breath. Now his lungs felt like they were working overtime just to help him breathe. His stomach muscles also to help him breathe normally, but not at this moment. 

For the next fourteen minutes, aside from the pain in his belly, the pain seemed to feel like it was spreading into other parts of his body as well. All he could do was just use his abdominal muscles to keep from crushing him more. He just hoped it wasn’t going to cause internal problems for him. 

There was a clock in the room too and Leo couldn’t take his eyes off it long enough aside from having to breathe and it was hard right now. 

‘Oh please, get this thing off of me!’ His mind screamed. 

Even before the full time was over, eventually, Leo couldn’t take it anymore and he cried out so loud, it echoed in the room and down the hall. This had been too much. 

Sweat poured off his body by the time the humans came back. 

“Please…” Leo looked up at Victoria with pleading eyes. 

“Guys. It’s time.” 

The two men went over, took the weights off the bar first, then slowly, removed the bar weight off Leo’s stomach. 

Leo could just bare his teeth in pain, but it felt slightly better just to get the weight off of his stomach. But now that it was off of him, there was still pain shooting into him. 

“We’ll leave you alone to recuperate a little before getting you out of here.” Victoria said and she and her henchmen left again. 

Leo could only look at their retreating forms with hatred. But at least he could breathe a little bit easier again. There was still a LOT of pain in his belly however. He had to take short, deep, slow breaths. It would hopefully help to ease the pain.

It was an hour later before they came back again. They saw that Leo had fallen unconscious because of the pain, but his breathing seemed normal. 

There had been a reason why the humans had left him alone in this torture room for so long other than letting him recover. Leo would find out when he was returned to his room. Victoria knew he would not be in a condition to feel like going anywhere after this. 

Leo was carefully lifted onto a gurney by the two strong men and wheeled to his room. Once in there, he was now laid on a bed that had finally been placed in there. But once again, his shackle was placed on his ankle. Then he was covered up to wake up in peace and just left alone for the rest of the day. Victoria had a feeling he wouldn’t want to eat even if he did wake up tonight.   
……….

Leonardo eventually woke up again, late at night. All he could see was darkness. He didn’t know where he was, but he could feel he was in a bed. He tried to sit up, and pain shot through his stomach. 

“Oh! Jeez!” Leo immediately laid back down, grabbing his stomach. 

He found he could move his hands and legs again. Then he remembered what happened to him. He didn’t feel good at all. 

The heavy bar had done some trauma to his midsection. Mainly causing some upset and big bruising. Leo resumed deep breathing to try to ease the pain. 

Eventually, the pain eased up a bit. Leo then raised himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room. His eyes were used to the dark right now. He could see he was in a cell again, but one with a bed in it. When he tried moving his legs again, he could feel a cuff on his ankle again. 

While still raised on his elbows, with one arm, he moved the blanket down to examine his belly. He rubbed on it, and he could feel bruising big time. He grimaced. But he couldn’t see in the dark well enough to see anything else. 

Leo knew he was going to have to wait for the light to come on again before he could see more. He laid back down and pulled the blanket up again. It felt good to be in a bed again, but even after many hours of being out cold, he definitely didn’t feel hungry at all. 

The pain had brought out a few tears. How Leo wished he was home right now in his safe lair with his family. The bruising would keep him from feeling like doing much at least for a day or so, depending on what Victoria was planning on doing with him tomorrow. He hoped she wasn’t going to do that again. His poor belly couldn’t take it again. He rubbed his belly just thinking about it. 

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep again.   
……….

In the morning, Leo was awakened by his door unlocking. He quickly raised himself on his elbows. “What do you want?” He demanded. 

“To see how you are this morning.” Victoria said. 

“Oh, I’m just great, thanks to you!” He snapped at her. 

“It was something that needed to be done.”

“No, it didn’t!” Leo said. He sat up slowly, gripping his belly and wincing. “That could have done severe damage to my internal organs! I can barely move because it hurts so much, let alone breathe! How much weight did that bar have on it anyway?” He demanded. 

“Fifty pounds.” 

“Fifty? It felt more like 100 pounds!” He groaned from a jolt of pain going through him. 

“If you’re thinking I’m going to do that again today, no. You’ll be given a few days to recover, then it’s on to something else.” She said. 

“Why do you have to do this? Can’t you just please let me go?” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

“Because of that job that you have yet to fulfill.” 

“What job is it that I need to do for you? I’d much rather get it over with so you’ll let me go.” 

“It will still be awhile before it’s entirely fulfilled. I promise the bar thing won’t be done again, not unless it’s a punishment. So keep your behavior in mind.” She said. 

Leo could breathe a little easier about that, but he would need to act rashly if he wanted to get out of here. “But what are you going to do with me today?” 

“Let you recover. I’m sure you’re in no mood to eat yet?” 

“No. Not in the slightest.” 

“It’s ok. But you should still have some water. Wouldn’t want to have you dehydrated.” 

At the mention of it, Leo’s mouth did feel dry. He licked his lips. 

“Thought so. Be right back.” 

She went over to the sink in the room and got a cup and filled it with water. She brought it over to him and he took it from her. He drank it down slow to not upset his stomach after its trauma yesterday. 

“Oh, and by the way, Leonardo, that bed you’re in was just added to your room yesterday. It will be much better sleeping there than on the floor.” Victoria said.

Leo took the cup from his mouth. “Why did you wait until now to add it?” 

“Had to find the right one and I didn’t exactly have a bed made for a single person. Enjoy it.” She said and left the room. 

He set the cup down when he finished his water. He had to try to be able to move again. Leo slowly brought his legs over the side of the bed. His body was screaming at him not to move, but he needed to. 

Leo walked around the space he was allowed to. His stomach was still objecting to much movement and he could feel the bruising. He kept a hand on it, rubbing it to try to soothe the pain. 

After walking around and relieving himself, he went back to the bed to rest some more. This time he laid down on his side facing the door. It was a little hard but sleep found him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria waited another day to try to get Leonardo to eat again. His hunger had not exactly kicked in because of the pain for awhile. It took two days of recovery before he even felt like eating again. But she had made sure he had had water. 

Even with his first meal after the ordeal, he still didn’t want to eat much. Soup was all he could handle right now. His muscles were still deeply bruised and sore, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to get sick.

On his third day of recovery, he was taken back to the courtyard to have some sunshine again. He was still very weary of the humans after what they had done to him. 

After 5 days of letting Leo’s abdominal muscles recover, Victoria was ready to step up her plan. 

“Go find me a female tortoise. A big one. Bring her back here and let her get used to us for a few weeks. She will be fed and treated fairly.” Victoria ordered. 

“What do you want a female tortoise for?” 

“It has a little something to do with what I have in mind for him. But don’t let him see her either.” She said. 

“We won’t.” 

The men were off to find a female tortoise. 

While Victoria was awaiting the arrival of a tortoise, she also wanted to make sure Leo was well again before doing this. 

After what she had done to his stomach, she figured sedating him would be more proper this time. She could have the sleeping drug induced into his food. It would be better than darting him. Right now, he wouldn’t allow her to get near him without food or water in her hands. And he only tolerated her men to take him to the courtyard.   
……….

The next day, Victoria had Leo fed in the early afternoon instead of evening. She wanted him checked out before it got dark out. 

Leo finished his meal and didn’t take him long to go to sleep from the drug in it. Then he was taken to the test room and his hands tied down. His legs spread apart. 

Victoria now had a chance to touch Leo’s belly without complaint. She gave it a rub, then she began to explore the lower region. 

She found Leo’s tail and examined it. It was small and a little thick. Right now it wasn’t clamped to his body because he was out cold. 

With gloves on, she couldn’t help but reach inside of him to find his penis. She had to find that before she could get any semen collection. She found it nestled inside, flaccid. 

She began to stroke it, to bring it to life, but a shot of hormones was also given to give a better boost. It worked. Leo’s penis dropped into the open when it got fully erect and it was ready for collection. It didn’t look like a normal turtle’s penis. It looked more human like. Must have been because he was part human. 

Victoria had had a special AV or artificial vagina created to collect the semen. The AV was kept close. After some stroking for a bit, even in his unconscious state, Leo’s body felt an adrenaline rush, and soon, a great big rush of ejaculate came rushing out into the AV. 

“So now you want the sperm examined?” A man asked.

“Yes. I want to see how fertile he is. And there definitely will be future collections from him again.” Victoria replied. “Take him back to his room to wake up. For right now, he can’t know he was in here.” 

Victoria and a professional analyzer looked at the sperm under the microscope when it was retrieved from the AV. The sperm were quite active.   
………

When Leo recovered from the sleeping drugs effects, he felt very weird. His lower region was on fire, like needing to release itself. His penis had been tucked away by the humans, but right now, it was erect inside him again. 

Leo wondered why this was happening. He didn’t want to think about sex, but it got to be too painful, and in the end, he had to masturbate. He was left panting and embarrassed. It wouldn’t have felt this way at home, but what if any humans had walked in on him? They would probably want some of his seed! He couldn’t let that happen! 

The camera in the room was turned off most of the time, but when Leo was recovering, he was watched. It was hidden from Leo’s view. And he had just been watched!   
……….

The search for a female tortoise was done when they stole her from the New City zoo. She was a good size. They had used food to tempt her. They hoped Victoria would be pleased with the one they got. The tortoises were about to be taken in for the winter. It was getting cold out at night already. 

It was all over the news media for a day or so, and it left Leo’s brothers baffled why someone would want to take a tortoise from the zoo. She had been a top breeder for her species.   
…………

Victoria was indeed very pleased with the tortoise. “She’s perfect. Now when to choose the right time to do the surgery.” 

“Are you going in through the sides or the plastron?” 

“It will have to be done through the plastron.”

“How many times do you plan on doing it?” 

“At least once to see if he can prove to be a good candidate.” She said. “But he must NOT be told!” 

“Well, as winter’s getting closer, this time of year would be better to do everything so we can watch the turtle better while healing from the big operation.”


	8. Chapter 8

There were a few more times that Leo was sedated and semen samples taken. But they didn’t do it all the time. Once a week was preferable. And every time Leo woke up, his groin was always on fire and it made him have to masturbate. But he never knew what had happened to him while he was unconscious. 

The big day soon arrived. It was 7 weeks after the female tortoise had been brought in. 

It was the middle of November right now. Leo had been missing from his family for well over 3 months now, and he still missed them terribly. He still hadn’t been told of what his big job was for Victoria. He doubted he would ever truly find out. Maybe she just wanted to keep him here for the rest of his life. Maybe that was his big job; entertaining her when she wanted to do something to him. But Leo would much rather it be him than his brothers. 

Leo was brought from his cell to the surgical room once again, where he immediately began a struggle. He always struggled to not be tied down to a table. Not that Victoria didn’t enjoy watching him do it; it made her want to do this all the more. 

When he was finally tied down, Victoria came over and began to untie Leo’s belt. His gut hitched with slow breaths.

“What are you going to do?” Leo asked nervously. 

“We’ve had to do some exams lately and when you were asleep during them, we found something in your stomach that needs to come out.” Victoria lied to him. She wasn’t going to tell him the real reason for this surgery. 

“My stomach feels fine.” 

“It may feel fine now, but we must get it out before it gets worse. Don’t worry. You won’t be awake to feel anything. We’ll try to make it as quick as possible.” 

“My plastron will take a long time to heal.” Leo got worried. 

“It’s ok. You’ve got time. A long winter lays ahead and you can use that for recovery, and more. And every now and again, you will be getting some necessary injections too for your health.” 

“I’ve done well all my life without injections.” 

“Well, with this thing, it may have something bad and the injections will help to keep infections at bay.” She tried to explain to him, though it was all lies. 

With the way that she had treated him in the past once, he figured more that sooner or later, she was just wanting to get inside of him and dissect him. 

Leo was put on an IV and injected with the sleeping drug. Once again, he was knocked out. Now was the time to begin. 

“Bring her in.” Victoria ordered. 

The female tortoise was now brought in, also sedated. With plenty of surgeons back here, both turtles’ plastrons were going to be sawed into at the same time, though locating organs was going to be its own dilemma. 

The operation began with Leo and the tortoise’s plastrons being sawed into. Vitals were monitored carefully. Soon there were big holes in their bellies. Leo’s organs were searched for first. They were in the very back nearly. Good, now that the spots were found, it was the girl’s turn. 

The female’s ovaries were located very low in her belly. They were clamped and tied off. Then cut. Getting the ovaries into the new host had to be done in the right timing for them to still be functional. 

While the surgeons had been working to get the ovaries, surgeons had also worked on getting Leo’s organs repositioned to accept the ovaries. Now that they were retrieved, they were taken over to Leo’s body and the ovaries were now tied into Leo’s organs. Hopefully they would still be functional. 

Now it was time to get the injuries fixed up again. Using epoxy glue and strips, the plastrons were closed back up again and set to heal once all the tissues had been treated. Leo’s waist was wrapped in bandages while the tortoise had a special covering over her belly. In the spring, they would return her to the zoo, but she just wouldn’t be a breeder anymore. 

Both were taken back to their room and area to recover from the anesthesia. Now Leo was part female, or so Victoria hoped. 

Leo was gently laid on his bed and covered up to come out of it. He was going to be sore when he woke up. He was taken off the IV, as they didn’t know how he would respond to it when loose again. But they did give him a shot of morphine. 

It took Leo a little while to wake up. The morphine had done some of that work. He was drowsy, and didn’t feel good at all. He wondered what had been done to him. What had been so important that he needed his belly opened up? 

When he got enough feeling in his arms, he raised himself up once his vision focused, and pulled the blanket back. He saw his belly was covered in bandages. But he didn’t feel pain right now. That was good. 

He laid back down. Whatever they had given him, more than likely he was going to be in pain when it wore off. He went back to sleep. 

When Leo awoke again, he was in incredible pain! He tried to ignore it, but it was too much. His stomach hurt so much, the pain felt unbearable! Leo moaned in pain. He bared his teeth and his eyes closed tightly. His hands clutched his belly. He bent his legs at the knees and brought them up. 

Victoria saw this on camera. She saw he was in pain. It was time for more pain killers. She did want to keep him as comfortable as possible. 

Leo tried his best to relax. His mind reflected back to his family. It mostly always took something like this to bring out Raph’s softer side to him more often. Right now, he wished that he could be home more than anything. Tears welled up both from missing home and the pain. He couldn’t help it that they fell, soaking his blue mask. 

Victoria came into his room with some pills and a glass of water. “Hi Leonardo. I have some pain medicine for you. It will help with the pain.” 

Leo gave her a glare, but he wasn’t about to argue about the pain pills. He raised himself on his elbows. He took the pills and put him in his mouth, then took the water from her. After he swallowed, he gave her back the glass. 

“So what are my results?” He asked. 

“Results?” 

“You said I had something that had to be taken out.” He said. 

“Well, there will be times that you will need injections to help you out to fight infections. The thing had a slight infection in it.” She had to make up something to tell him. “Well, you take it easy and get some rest. I’ll come back in a few hours and see about getting some food into you. You still need to eat.” She said and left. 

Leonardo did not feel like eating at all. But she was right. He would need to eat to keep his strength up. 

A few hours later, some chicken broth was brought for Leo. He drank it slowly. He had managed to push himself into a sitting position. His belly still hurt, but he would be ok. 

Victoria kept Leo on pain pills every 4 to 6 hours as long as he was awake. By six to eight weeks down the line, he shouldn’t be in much pain anymore, at least she hoped. 

Aside from the pain pills, Leo kept on doing deep breathing to try to ease the pain he felt in his abdomen. This was going to be a LONG recovery for him. He wouldn’t be allowed to train at all in this condition he knew. Right now, he was in too much pain to hardly move. He only left his bed to use the toilet. 

But the first time when he did get up, for the first time ever while here, here in his cell, he wasn’t chained at the ankle! This was great! But he was in no condition to fight. Maybe Victoria had a change of heart and would let him stay loose in here now.  
……….

The recovery felt slow for Leo. He stayed in bed most of the time. There wasn’t much else to do but sleep. But during this time, once the worst of his pain started to fade a lot more, Victoria had started bringing some books in for him to read to help ease his boredom, but once he was starting to get better, sadly, he had to go back to being shackled at the ankle again.   
………..

Back home, it had been too many months without Leo now, and looking for him had turned up nothing. They didn’t want to give up, but right now, the search for their missing brother just didn’t have anymore leads. Raph felt the most guilty. 

At the time when they had rescued Leo from Winters’ Tower, Raph had been a leader then. He did have what it took when the right motivation was there. He had been promoted to being the leader now. But he needed Don’s help most of the time to try to balance him out or get information. Splinter also tried to guide him the best he could. 

Mikey wasn’t as kid like as he used to be. He and Raph would spend some quality times in Leo’s room, they missed him so much. 

Right now, the turtles had to take it easy going topside because of the bad wintry weather. Wherever Leo was, they hoped he would be okay and not get cold or sick.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later, Leo was recovered enough to where he could now go without the bandages, but he still had the covering on over his plastron. It would hold in place now, but he still wouldn’t be training for some time. Victoria thought now was good for the next stage in her plan for the turtle. 

Leo thought he was being taken in for an exam, which he was. He allowed himself to be x-rayed again. 

Looking at the x-rays in the next room, Victoria and the doctor located the ovaries and they were normal looking now. Now was the time. 

Leo was taken back to his room and was told he would be brought back to be given his first injections to help fight infections. He had no idea what they were really for. 

When he was first brought back, he saw the size of the needle. “Do you have to use that on me?” He asked nervously. The needle was 6 inches long. 

“Yes, Leonardo. Afraid so.” The doc said. “You are going to get two doses, one on each side from this. And it has to penetrate deep enough for it to work.”

Leo felt this whole story was sketchy. “Are there any side effects?” 

“No. Not at all.” The doc said. “You’ll be fine.” 

The turtle reluctantly allowed the injections to happen. He had to be laying down and an ultrasound machine had to be used to dictate where was the right location to inject. Leo had no idea what was to come soon after.  
……….

A week later, Leo was taken back in for x-rays and he didn’t know why they kept on having him be x-rayed when he knew there was nothing wrong with himself other than his plastron still healing. 

When Victoria saw the x-ray, she was pleased. “Yes! It worked!” She exclaimed proudly to her top henchman. 

“What is it, Victoria?” He asked. 

“My turtle is pregnant! I see the sperm and ovary experiment was a success! There is one egg on each side so far that is forming. Though I don’t know how long he’ll carry them. We’ll have to keep an eye on him to know when he starts getting distressed to know when to deliver them.” Victoria explained. 

They would wait a couple of weeks, then take another x-ray to see how the eggs were progressing. For right now, she knew Leonardo was expecting twins. But only time would tell if they were going to be truly viable babies.   
……….

Over the next few weeks, Leo noticed he was being fed more, and encouraged to bask more under the lamp that was in his room. He did have more of an urge to eat more, and felt he was gaining some weight. At times, he had some nausea too, but nothing disaster like. He kept his food down. 

Leo was so ready to get out of his room. He had been back to being shackled at the ankle. He wanted back out in the courtyard, but it was too cold outside right now. But more so, he just wanted to go home. He was so homesick for the lair and his family. 

Two weeks after the first x-ray, he was brought in for another. 

“Why do you have to keep on x-raying my stomach?” Leo asked. 

“It’s a precautionary procedure, Leonardo. Just to make sure the tumor doesn’t come back.” He was told. 

Leo had noticed a change in how the humans handled him. They seemed to be more gentle in how they did, but they still treated him like a prisoner nonetheless. 

Victoria loved when Leo was laying down and she could run a hand over his belly. There were two precious babies in there waiting to come out soon. Leo’s belly did have a slight bulge, but he hadn’t noticed that at all.   
………..

One week later, Leo began to get some pains in his stomach. The pain felt like tight cramps. He would groan through them. At first, they were small, but then, they began to get worse. He tried to hide the pains from the humans, figuring they would go away, but after more than a day, this was going to be hard. 

Soon, the pains began to get so bad that he felt like he couldn’t eat anymore. Leo was usually so good at hiding pain, but when Victoria noticed he wasn’t eating much or not at all, she knew something was up. 

“Turn on the camera. I want to see what’s going on in his room.” She said out of concern to make sure he was okay. 

On screen, she saw that Leonardo was showing signs of extreme distress. He was holding his stomach and trying hard to breathe. At times, she saw him on his toilet and straining hard to push something out that would never come out. 

Leo felt a burning pain in his gut and he tried hard to push, but nothing happened. He was in extreme pain. His moans of pain were beginning to get louder. 

“That’s it! Go take him to the surgical room and we’ll go from there.” Victoria ordered. 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Men stormed into Leo’s room, and he saw the serious looks on their faces. He took his hands off his stomach and leaned back against the wall. He was on his bed right now. 

“Time for another exam, Turtle.”

“I don’t need one, thank you.” Leo said. 

“Yes you do. What Victoria says, goes.” 

Two men came over and grabbed Leo by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Leo couldn’t help but cry out in pain, as he was having a contraction right now. 

While they were walking him to the exam room, Leo couldn’t help but clench his teeth in pain. This time, he knew something was seriously wrong with him, but what? 

Leo didn’t have much fight in him as he was taken to the table and tied down. He tried his hardest to breathe.

Victoria came in and Leo tried to put on an act to show he wasn’t in pain. 

“What do you want this time? I’m fine.” He said, holding back a wince. 

“Now that’s a load of bull, and you know it. You aren’t eating at all anymore, and you are clearly in pain. It’s time to get to the bottom of the problem before there’s a bigger problem.” Victoria said. 

Leo was given an injection to knock him out. 

“This will take away your pain for a time.” Victoria said as Leo went off to sleepy land. 

Once he was ruled officially asleep, the surgeons got to work. They pressed a little on Leo’s belly and on his sides. An egg could be felt on both sides through the skin. Victoria knew the eggs were ready to be born now and ran a hand over Leo’s pregnant belly one last time before she let her men get to work. 

“Don’t cut into his plastron this time. I think there’s enough space between the plastron and carapace to cut into and the incisions should heal in half the time.” Victoria said. 

“Very well.” 

Leo’s right side was first cut into and they dug through the tissues to find the egg. They made sure that the other organs stayed in and they only brought out the part of the ovary to cut the egg out. It was a good sized egg that just barely fit through Leo’s side. Once the egg was out, they sewed the ovary back up to heal, then it was put back inside Leo’s body. 

Right now, Leo didn’t wear any gear on his middle, so it was easier to operate. The muscles were sewed back up, and finally his side. Then the procedure was repeated on his left side. When it was all done, there were two nice eggs sitting on the other table. Nice and white, and oval shaped. 

Bandages were once again wrapped around Leo’s middle to protect the stitched wounds. But this time, recovering wouldn’t take so long. 

“So when are you going to breed him again?” 

“I’ll give him a month to recover, then it will be time again.” Victoria said. “For right now, let’s let him wake up and get his eggs into the incubator.” 

Leo was taken back to his room to wake up and the twin eggs were taken to an incubator to start incubating and hopefully hatching later.   
……..

When Leonardo came to a while later, he felt he was no longer in big pain, but then he felt something around his middle again. He pulled the blanket back, and once again, he saw bandages wrapped around his belly. 

“I was in so much pain, no wonder they had to operate. Something was wrong, I knew it!” 

He laid back and put a hand on his belly and rubbed it. But his plastron felt fine and didn’t hurt at all. It was when he tried laying on one of his sides that he felt pain shoot through him. He winced. 

His side had obviously been opened up. He probed gently to feel the wound through the bandages. The wound went up most of his side. 

“Great! A huge wound in my side. Something I didn’t need.” He said grumpily. 

Leo was so tired of having to worry about his belly all the time. That’s all Victoria seemed to care about whenever she had him examined. He was sick of this. When he recovered, he was getting out of here no matter what!


	10. Chapter 10

Leo was taken real good care of while he was healing for the next two weeks. He found out that both of his sides had been operated on and that made him real mad. He could have been treated a lot worse like if he had been captured by Shredder. 

But at least Victoria hadn’t treated him half as bad. She fed him well, had given him access to her courtyard when it had been warmer outside, let him train alongside some ninjas who had only hurt him once. But he didn’t care about this big job that he had heard about. He was ready to go home. He had been away from home for about 7 months now. He really didn’t want to be here for a year or any longer. 

Leo had been kidnapped back in September. It was now spring again, but the good weather had had a slow return to the outside air. 

The day Leo got his stitches out was the first nice day in a long time outside. Victoria let him out in her courtyard again as a reward. He had wore his bandages for a week, then the stitches were left out to the air for the last remaining days before removal. Once they were out of his skin, Leo felt his sides. There would be noticeable scars there. 

Leo had begun trying to think of a way to get out of here. He had to think it through carefully. On his next trip to the exam room, he would make his move. He was more than ready to get out of here. 

It was another two weeks before he was taken back to the exam room. His hands had been once again, bound behind him. So this was going to be tricky. 

During the last two weeks, Leo had been sedated through his food twice and more semen samples had been taken again. Now Victoria was ready to have him inseminated again. 

Leo was tied down and he feared the huge needles. “No! Don’t do this again!” 

“It’s part of the injection plan for your health.” 

“No! It’s not! You’re injecting something into my blood that I don’t need!” Leo argued back. 

That respite was ignored as once again, they aimed to inject him with more of his own sperm to begin again. This time, Victoria would hope for more than twins, but she would be happy with what she got. The other eggs were soon due to hatch. And they had been examined to show they were viable. 

Leo squirmed to help them miss the intended spot for injection, but pressure was put on his body to hold him still as the ultrasound pinpointed the locations. Once again, he was injected twice. He didn’t get what these injections were for. The humans wouldn’t tell him anything. 

But when he was once again let up to be taken out of the room, before they could cuff him, Leo made his move. 

He punched the men hard in the faces and even Victoria. Even after all this time, he hadn’t done it because men usually had their hands on his arms before they turned him loose, and they had made the slip up this time, as they presumed they could trust him by now. 

When they were unconscious, he ran out of that lab as fast as he could, going past all the familiar places that he knew of. He just wanted to get out. 

He ran down several different hallways. Leo wished he had his katanas, but he didn’t know where the armory was in this building. He knew where the dojo was, but weapons weren’t kept in there. He could always get another pair when he got home. But he wasn’t staying here one moment more. 

He managed to find an elevator and he pushed the Down button. When the door opened, there were 3 men inside it and they all tried to recapture him, but Leo beat them to a pulp and left them there and took the elevator to the bottom floor. He had waited for 7 long months to show all this frustration to them. 

It was a big first floor, but he was well on his way to the front door. Or back door. He didn’t care, he just wanted out of the building. 

Leo’s plastron still had the covering on it from the surgery over 5 months ago. Now he could feel it starting to come off of him. It was peeling from all the sweat and exertion he was doing, that he hadn’t done in a long time. 

Leo was breathing hard, trying to get away as fast as he could and noticed the peeling cover. He put a hand on his belly to hold it on. He didn’t want the humans to find that as evidence to show which way he had been going. 

Victoria and her men weren’t out for long. They saw that the turtle had escaped. “Get him back! He mustn’t be allowed to get out!” She snapped. 

The building was now on high alert as a alert system was let off. 

Leo noticed the flashing red lights and stopped. He knew he needed to catch his breath, but getting out was more important to him right now and he could catch his breath later. 

He kept on running. 

“He’s been spotted in the lobby!” A man said to Victoria. 

“Stop him!” She ordered. 

Just as Leo was getting to the front door, a sliding door came down over the front door. 

Leo skidded to a stop. “NO!” He pounded on the door. 

Then a bunch of ninjas came into the lobby and surrounded him. “You aren’t going anywhere, Turtle.” 

“We’ll see about that!” Leo got into a battle stance with fists ready. Now he really wanted his swords. 

The ninjas charged at him and Victoria was on her way down in the elevator. Leo fought hard and managed to get a sword away from one ninja and he fought harder than ever to just get away from his captors. 

He managed to subdue the 20 ninjas and then took off again, looking for another exit of any kind. Soon, he came to the warehouse part of the building. There were plenty of boxes to hide behind. 

Victoria and some henchmen reached the lobby and followed to where Leo had run off to next. 

Leo was now looking for a place to hide to catch his breath. He had made it this far and he hadn’t exercised like that for so long, he was completely winded. His chest and stomach were heaving. 

Victoria was now scanning her warehouse for the hidden turtle. “Leonardo! I know you’re in here!” 

Leo jumped at the sound of her voice. He knew he would be in serious trouble if she ever got her hands on him again. 

“You cannot escape, Leonardo. There is no other way out of this building. Give yourself up.” 

Leo did want to talk back, but he held himself back. He wasn’t about to give himself up. He wasn’t going down again without a fight. And he was more than desperate to get out. He began to move again from behind a box he had rested for a moment against. 

He kept on getting further and further back into the warehouse. He saw some high glass windows. Those looked like his only chance to get out of here. Now he just needed to get to some high boxes near one of them. 

But then, Leo heard a garage door opening. Obviously, it was someone who didn’t know he was escaping. Leo ran toward the sound. 

Victoria knew the turtle would heading for it. She and her men ran toward the garage opening. 

Soon, he came out into plain view and saw the open door that the semi had just pulled into. Then Victoria and her men came into the opening too.

Leo saw them and made a mad dash for the opening. 

“There he is! Shut that blasted door!” She ordered. 

A man took out a door opener/closer. He pressed the button and as Leo was getting closer to it, he saw it was coming down. He pushed himself to run faster and get out that door before it closed. 

Just as the door was about to hit bottom, Leo fell to the ground and rolled under the door, dropping the sword in his hand. 

“NO! Get that door open and get that turtle! He has what I want!” Victoria screamed. 

Once outside, Leo immediately got to his feet and looked around. He saw he was in the middle of nowhere and saw nothing but trees. But this would be a good thing. He knew how to use trees to his advantage, though it had been many months now since he had been in the jungle. 

Leo took off toward the trees just as the door started to open again. He was determined not to get caught again. He didn’t know what direction he was headed, but he just wanted out of that place and back to his family most of all. He could collect himself when there weren’t a bunch of ninjas and henchmen after him, who were chasing him toward the trees right now. 

Leo soon made it to the tree line as it was now getting dark out and jumped into the trees. He kept on running and jumping through them. He was very fast in what he was doing. And at times, he froze. But the humans were hot on his tail. 

They chased him until he reached a river and the sun had gone down 5 minutes ago. After all his running and they were still tailing him, Leo was so hot, tired, and sweaty that he dove into the water, determined to get away. 

While he was swimming, the peeling cover on his plastron finally came off and sank to the bottom of the river. But Leo didn’t notice it right now. He swam for a distance and slowly came up for air. 

He let his head reveal his eyes only as he looked at the bank to see if it was safe. He didn’t see any humans so he let his head up fully so he could get some air into his lungs. He was so wore out, he just wanted to sleep. 

Leo swam a bit further down the river then got out when it was deemed safe enough. He got a fire ready. It still got a little chilly at night. Once it was going pretty good, he fell asleep. He was going to have a big day tomorrow: trying to find his way home.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria was more than disappointed when the ninjas and men came back without her turtle. But she knew where he would be headed; New York. She would head back in time, but right now, she still had Leo’s two babies that would need her when they hatched. 

But she knew that Leonardo would need to be found to be able to deliver his second set of eggs safely. She was sure he was going to be pregnant. It had worked the first time around. She just hoped that he was going to be okay out there.   
……….

Back in NYC, Leo’s family still missed him, but there had been no signs of him for over 7 months now and they began to believe that he was gone for good. But Raph refused to believe it. He would still go out and look, but there was no sign at all from here in the city. But little did he know that Leo was finally on his way back home.   
……….. 

When Leo awoke the next morning, he found that what had happened last night had not been a dream after all. He was out here in the woods with no idea where he was. His fire was burning out and he finished putting it out to make sure no one saw the smoke rising or his enemies would catch on to his location. Now it was time to move on. 

Leo went back over to the river and tried looking at which way could be south. He decided to follow the river downstream to see what he could find. He had been on his own in the jungle for two years. But this time, he didn’t have weapons or any belt to hold them in. He would have to make some. But first, he just wanted to get clear out of the area. 

This journey was not going to be an easy one. He just wanted to get home. He wouldn’t care if he had to swim a bit too. The weather seemed warm enough during the day. The water current looked like it was headed downstream, so if he had to swim, it wouldn’t be working against him. 

He walked for a ways and began getting hungry. As much as he would have loved to try to catch a fish or something, cooking a fish would be better off at night when no one would see the smoke. Instead, Leo went off to the trees to make himself a belt and some weapons. And he would need them to fend off animals or get some fish. 

But if he could, he would keep on following the river to see if he could find any boats that he could ride on to take him back to his city home. 

He spent most of his morning making a makeshift belt and some sword like weapons. They would have to do until he got home. 

Leo hated stealing, but if he came upon any homes in the area too, he might have to get food from them. Until he got home and all, he had to risk taking anything while his survival depended on it. And he had to be careful that he didn’t get hurt on his journey, and he didn’t have a first aid kit with him. 

He began walking again until late afternoon, then decided on a place near the riverbank to settle for the night. He set one ‘sword’ on the ground and went over to the river and began waiting on fish to pass by. By now, his stomach was raging with hunger. 

He held real still in the water, then when he sensed a fish passing by, he made a quick jab into the water, and there was a fish on the sword! At least he had his dinner for the night. 

He took it back on the riverbank and tied it to his belt while he began gathering wood for a fire. He didn’t want to risk an animal taking his food while he was getting wood. The sun was just going down when he got a fire started. 

Leo gutted the fish and put it on a different stick and put it over the fire to cook. Very soon, it was done and he enjoyed a good fishy dinner. After dinner, he looked up at the stars, and thoughts of his family. 

“I wish I was home with you guys right now. And I will be soon, I promise.” Leo said. 

Leo looked for the North Star and found it. It looked like he was heading south. Well, he hoped he was going the right way. Sleep found him not long after.   
……….

Leo traveled by day and most of the time, he was in the country, following the river, but staying in the tree lines. He sometimes saw boats, but they were too far away from shore for him to jump on and they were row boats, not big boats where he could hide on. 

But when he began to encounter more human made tunnels and such, he had no choice but to get in the water. He had to make it back home. 

It took a few days and soon Leo made it to the town of Albany. He saw a seaport there. Taking a boat would be a faster way of getting home than walking and swimming. But he wouldn’t know which boat was headed to New York or could get him down river closer to New York. 

Leo had been mostly surviving on fish from the river for his food every night, but right now, he was ready for something else. But he didn’t have a disguise or any money, so he couldn’t just go into a store and get food. 

Unbeknown to Leo, there were eggs that were forming inside him too at this moment. The eggs also depended on Leo for their safety. 

Leo snuck around the seaport at night to try to find out anything of any boats that were headed for New York. 

He soon heard some fishermen talking and heard that they were headed for a nearby town that was near New York. He waited for the men to head to their boat and followed. He knew fishermen required a good sized boat. 

It was a good sized boat alright. Once the men were through checking it for the night, Leo snuck on board into the cargo hold. He found a good spot and stuck to it. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to travel, but it was worth it when the boat got going in the morning. 

Leo stayed on the boat for two days and then hopped off, swimming to the bank. He just needed to get off before he was discovered and he took some food as well. Mainly some more fish that had been caught in the river. By the time he got home, Leo was sure he was going to be sick of fish for some time. 

But traveling by boat sure had saved him some time traveling down the river. He had to be getting closer to home by now. He sure hoped so. 

The two day trip by boat had helped him get near Kingston. He was getting closer. But he still had a long way to go. He had just been so glad to have not been discovered. He just couldn’t take hiding in that cramped spot any longer. 

It had been a little over a week now since his escape from Victoria’s holdings. He was sure she was going to be looking for him, but he was not leaving with her again anytime soon voluntarily. 

After many more days of walking or swimming, Leo soon came to Newburgh. He saw the signs at the seaport. He saw a great big cruise ship that was heading down river and decided to get on board. He stayed down below and looked out the port holes in the bottom of the boat. He hoped he could finish this journey on this boat. 

Indeed, within two more days, Leo saw the lights of New York City at night! He was home! Well, he was back in his home town, but now he just needed to get off without being discovered. He began to sneak out. He heard people up above talking and fussing about, but he managed to get out undetected. 

Leo got to the top bottom floor and seeing as the boat was approaching one of the bridges, Leo jumped into the water and began swimming. He could take it from there. Though the lair was still a little ways away. 

He enjoyed the swim down into the sewers. It was just getting him home faster. 

On his journey home, Leo had gained a little more weight, though after not eating real good every day, he might have lost a little weight too. He had a little slight bulge from the eggs inside his belly, but he wasn’t overly fat. It had taken Leo over two weeks to get home. 

After a few hours of walking in the sewers, he soon found his old home. He pulled the switch pipe and the lair door came open, welcoming him home. 

Leo was more than happy to be at home again! He thought he would never see this place again. The lair was dark and quiet. Everyone must have been in bed, but he checked just to see just in case. 

Everyone, even Don, was in bed. And even Master Splinter’s room was dark. 

Leo sighed. He was happy to be home, but if there was one thing he wanted most was some food other than fish for a change. He went to the kitchen to see what they had to eat. 

Instead of cooking something, he just decided that a simple bowl of cereal would suffice for now. Then he would go to bed himself. 

Cereal tasted so good right now. He would be more than happy to see the others in the morning. He didn’t want to wake anyone right now. He had just come back from a long, hard journey, and he hadn’t come back alone, though he didn’t know it. 

After eating, he put everything away and headed to his old room. When he went in, he saw that it looked the same, though the blankets were a little ruffled up, signs that it had been sat on or slept in. His brothers had obviously missed him, but they weren’t in here now. 

He cleaned off any dust on his bed and climbed into it, more than ready to get off his feet and into a real bed again. He had untied the makeshift belt and ‘swords’ and had them by the side of his bed. He would get new swords tomorrow. 

Being back in his old bed felt really good. It didn’t take Leo too long to fall asleep after he was done stretching in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo slept real good that night. When he woke up, he had no idea how long he had slept, but he felt very rested. For a moment, he thought he had woken up in his cell at Victoria’s, but when he saw everything that belonged to him, he knew he was home again. After all that, it had felt like a dream. 

But when he felt his sides, there were scars on them from the stitches, reminding him it wasn’t a dream. His plastron was scarred too. But now, it was time to go out and face his family. 

Don, Raph, Mikey and Splinter were all having breakfast together this morning. Ever since Leo’s disappearance, they hadn’t been the same. 

Raph fought with Don a lot more and snapped at everyone, though he tried to be a good new leader. Don tried to help him out, but Raph still didn’t like being told what to do. 

Mikey had lost a lot of his childlike charm and was more serious, but he still did try to make the others happy. 

Splinter had just stayed in his room a lot more and had tried searching for Leo’s soul in the astral plane, but never found him. But he felt that his son was alive somewhere. He didn’t doubt that Leonardo would return to them if he could get away. 

This was one of those rare mornings that they had decided to eat together before morning training. 

Leo nervously went down the stairs. He saw his family in the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Leo greeted. 

His voice surprised everyone, let alone his appearance all so suddenly. 

“LEO!” His brothers shouted and went to hug him. Even Raph. 

Splinter looked on as the three brothers knocked Leo to the ground. They were just so happy to see him. 

“Oof!” Leo grunted from the impact. 

“Where did you come from?!” 

“I missed you!” 

A few of the questions asked and said. 

“Ok, ok! Guys, I’m happy to see you too, if you’ll let me up.” Leo smiled. 

They let him up. But from that moment, Leo felt something odd about his stomach as he sat up and got up. But he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“And to answer your questions, I got here last night. I found everyone was asleep and didn’t wish to disturb anyone. And I missed all of you too. Very much.” 

Leo then looked at his father. 

The wise rat had a smile on. “I knew you would come home to us, Leonardo.” 

“I didn’t know where I was, but I was up north somewhere and managed to get away 2 weeks ago. I’ve been following the Hudson River I found out. It led me back to here.” 

“Are you okay? What did the kidnappers do to you?” Don asked. 

“I had some stomach surgery mostly.” Leo gestured with his hand over his plastron and showed them one of his sides. “I was x-rayed a lot, had some injections, but I was fed well and let outside when it was nice. But I was still a prisoner. The woman who took me, she was called Victoria; she said she wanted me to do a job for her, but I never found out what it was. She was just using me for something.” 

His family had easily noticed the scars when he had pointed them out. 

“She should pay for what happened to you!” Raph growled. 

“I have a feeling that she’ll be in New York before long to try to get me back.” Leo said. 

“She’s not getting you back.” 

“You must have been leader while I was gone.” 

“Yes, I was. Donny tried to help me, but I didn’t make it easy for him or anyone to help me out.” Raph said. 

“I know getting help from others isn’t your strong suit.” Leo said. “But yeah, she’ll pay.” 

After breakfast, they relaxed a bit, then it was time for training. 

“How long has it been since you’ve trained, Leo?” Don asked.

“Five, long months. I’m ready to get back in the game.” Leo said, holding a new pair of katana. He had a new belt and harness on as well. Splinter said to take it easy since he hadn’t trained in so long. 

When they first started, as Leo was doing some of his katas, there was something that felt off inside him. He felt like there was something more inside him. But he hadn’t trained in so long that he wasn’t going to let it deter him. 

For now, Splinter had Leo just train by himself to get used to the motions again. 

But a week later, Leo was training hard again. 

April and Casey had discovered he was back and then there was a party to welcome their leader back. Leo was ready to have his leadership back. 

One day while training hard, he felt a jolt of pain go through him and he had to stop. He couldn’t help but hold his stomach in pain. 

“Leo? What’s wrong?” Don asked, as he had noticed. 

“I… I don’t know. I just felt a jolt of pain go through me. And lately, my stomach just feels… heavier. Like there’s something inside me, Donny.” Leo explained the feelings. 

“How long ago was your plastron opened up?” 

“Back at the beginning of the last 5 months. I haven’t trained since then.” 

“There must have been a reason for that.” 

“Isn’t there always a reason?” Mikey stated. 

As Leo was looked at, Don did notice a slight look to Leo’s plastron. “Uh, Leo, I’m noticing something different about your lower plastron. It seems a little rounder, fatter.” 

“Hey!” Leo snapped. 

“Sorry, Leo, but you do look… bigger.” 

Leo looked down at himself and he did look a bit bigger in the belly. 

“Maybe you should let me have a look at you just to make sure you’re ok, Leo.” Don said. “Who knows what you may have picked up in a place like that.” 

As much as Leo was against more doctor tests on him, he needed to know why he felt heavier in the stomach. 

Leo took his gear off as Don wanted to x-ray his abdomen. He was now laying down on the table getting ready for it. It didn’t take Don long to do the business. 

When it came back, what Don saw on the x-rays was astonishing. 

He saw some shapes inside Leo that looked like... eggs! There were 4 of them! 

Everyone waited for the news anxiously. Leo was sitting on the lab table. 

“Leo, I think I know what is going on inside you.” Don said hesitantly. 

“So, spit it out already.” Raph said. 

“Leo, according to this x-ray, you have 4 eggs inside of you.” Don said. 

“What?!” Then Leo fainted.

“Are you serious, Brainiac?” Raph asked. He went to help Leo into a laying position on the table. 

“I’m dead serious, Raph. The x-ray confirms it.” Don said. 

“But how can Leo be pregnant? He’s a male like us.” Mikey stated. 

“That’s what I’d like to know myself. I know he’s male like us, but his captors had to have done something to him. Who knows what they did when they opened up his stomach.” Don explained. 

“How’s he going to have these eggs?” Raph asked. 

Don looked at the x-ray. “I’m afraid the eggs are going to have to be cut out of him. He can’t push them out the natural way because of his pelvis being too narrow, and these eggs are looking to be quite big.” 

“So are we going to accept these new babies?” Mikey asked. “I wouldn’t mind being an uncle.” 

“I know you wouldn’t mind that Mikey, but Leo’s role is going to be even bigger; he’s the mother and the father to these babies. But we have to be supportive and help him, since 4 is a big number to deal with. It wasn’t easy for Master Splinter taking care of all of us.” Don said. 

“That it wasn’t.” Splinter now appeared in the lab. “But I am happy that you have all turned out to be fine warriors and have grown up. Now, am I to understand that I am expecting grandchildren?” 

“Yes, Master Splinter. It’s weird, but Leo’s carrying 4 eggs inside him. I’m not sure of when to deliver them. But they look about ready.” Don said. 

“But what is Leonardo’s decision in all this, Donatello?” Splinter asked. 

“That we don’t know yet. He fainted after he was told.” Raph said. 

“We will wait for Leonardo to wake up and let him decide what he wants to do. This is his decision to make. And we will be supportive of what he wants.” Splinter said. 

“It would be nice to have some little ones running around, but we have to be careful in watching them when they got older. It wouldn’t be easy raising them in a world where we have so many enemies.” Don said. 

“Yeah, and I’m worried of how I would be with them. I’m not exactly the most soft turtle here.” Raph said. 

“I’m sure you will do just fine, Raphael. There are times when you have shown how much you care for your brothers. Now you will just need to extend it to some more like us, but they will be much younger and can’t be handled roughly.” Splinter tried to explain it to him. 

“I know I’ll protect them because they will be family, but like I said, I’m just worried about being around them, as I have no experience with young kids.” 

“You’ve been around me.” Mikey smirked. 

“Yeah, but you’re my bro. Not a baby.” Raph said. “Babies are just not my line of work.” 

“We will worry about it when the time comes. So Donatello, do you have an estimate of when these eggs could be due?” Splinter asked. 

“From the looks of them, it could be a few days to a week.” Don answered. “It doesn’t give Leo long to prepare himself to the idea of becoming a father. But then there's an incubation period.” 

“No, it doesn’t. But we should start preparing a place to put the eggs once they are born.” Splinter advised.

“I’ll start making an incubator.” Don said. 

“But what if Leo don’t want the eggs?” Raph asked. 

“I’m sure Leo couldn’t kill his own children.” Mikey said. 

“But from his reaction, he didn’t even know he was expectin’.” Raph said. 

“Why would he know? It was something the kidnappers did to him and didn’t tell him about.” Don said. “But yeah, Leo’s got at least a week to decide whether he wants these eggs or not, and who knows how long it would be for them to incubate. That’s why I need an incubator and quick.” 

The others all went about their own business and left Leo to wake up on his own.   
………

Leo woke up a little while later in the lab. He rubbed his head and wondered why he was in Don’s lab. Then he remembered! 

He sat up, startled. He looked down at his belly. It was a little swollen, but nothing too noticeable. 

“How could this have happened to me?” Leo asked himself. “Victoria had to have done this to me. So this must have been her big job for me; carrying babies.” He thought of her name with disgust. 

“But what am I going to do? I don’t know anything about raising kids. And what if I’m not good enough to be their father?” Leo was so worried about what kind of parent he would become. Sure, Splinter had raised him well, but did he have what it took to be a good parent himself? 

It was already hard enough trying to look out for three brothers, especially when one was already like a child, and another was so high strung in personality and rebellious. Could he handle kids too, especially 4 of them? 

Leo wondered how long he had before it was time to deliver. He slowly got off the table, as his head was still feeling a bit dizzy. That had been too much to take in at once. He went to find his family. 

They were all sitting around the kitchen table, talking. 

“Hey, everyone.” He said. 

“Have a nice nap, Leo?” Mikey asked. 

“I suppose, but I remember what happened. So it’s true? I’m pregnant?” Leo asked Don. 

“Yes Leo. You are going to be a father.” Don replied. He knew Leo didn’t want to be called a mom. 

“And a mom!” Mike added. 

“Mikey!” Raph snapped at him. 

“What? We don’t know who the mother is otherwise.” Mike said. 

Leo shuddered at the idea of Victoria being the mother. Though it was a curiosity of how she got him pregnant in the first place, but Leo really didn’t want to think about it. 

“I was wanting to know how long before it’s time to lay them?” Leo asked. 

“A week at least Leo. But you need to decide what you want to do with them. And just so you know, I will need to do surgery to get the eggs out of you.” Don said. “I am going to get an incubator for them for when they arrive.” 

“What if I don’t want them?” 

“Leo, you can’t be serious! How could you not want your own children?” Mikey asked with a sad tone. 

“Mikey, this was forced upon me. And with the life we live, I don’t know how good a father I’d be. It’s already hard enough trying to keep Raph in line and you Mikey, from staying out of trouble. How am I going to have time for that?” Leo explained his thinking. 

“You will learn new ways to be an older brother, leader, and father, Leonardo.” Splinter said. “You have our support in doing whatever you want done.” 

“Thank you, Father. But I just really don’t know what to do right now. This is all so overwhelming.” Leo had to sit down. 

“I know, my son. But really try to think it over what is best for you, our family, and the future of these children.” Splinter advised. 

“They will be eggs, Leo, so they won’t hatch right away after they are out of you. It will give you more time to think about it.” 

“Yeah, but is a week long enough to prepare for the eggs’ arrival?” Leo asked. 

“Just try to take care of yourself for the next week, Leo. No training in case of something happening. Eat lots of protein. Bask more and try to do relaxing activities only. And only drink water.” Don said. 

“Great. Another week of no training. And I was just starting to get back into it.” Leo grumbled. 

“You can start again after your recovery. But Leo, do you have any idea of who the mother could be?” Don asked. 

“I have a hunch, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Leo said. He got up from the table and went to his room. He had a lot to think over and only a minimal number of days left before the eggs were due to arrive. 

Donatello called April up that night and asked her if she knew where to find an incubator. She was a little at odds with the question, but she knew of stores that might have some. 

“You need to find one that could hold some eggs about the size of ostrich eggs.” Don said. 

“Why? You have ostrich eggs all of a sudden?” 

“No, but we do have eggs on the way we found out. Somehow, Leo is pregnant with four eggs, and he’s not taking it so well. But we have to take care of the eggs once they are out of him.” Don said. 

April was shocked to hear of what happened. “Well, I wouldn’t blame him then. Being a guy, he’s not meant to carry eggs.” 

“Well, apparently, Leo’s captors found a way to get him to carry these eggs. But the drawback is that he can’t deliver them naturally. I’ll have to do a surgery on him.” Don explained. 

“Well, just be safe, Donny, and I’ll do what I can for the incubator.” April said. 

“Thanks.” 

The next day she got a good sized incubator from one of the big stores in the city. Don would modify it to make sure it could take Leo's eggs when the time was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Some of the thinking that Leo did over the week was what if Victoria came looking for him and wanted the eggs. What if she was able to get a hold of one of his brothers in order to get to him and get his eggs? Leo was just concerned about what liability the eggs could be if his family was threatened if his eggs were wanted.

A week and two days passed since the discovery and soon, some pains started in Leo’s stomach again. He began to get restless and moaned a lot. 

Leo remembered when he had felt these pains before. They were nearly the same as last time. Could it have been possible? He’d been pregnant before and not known? What if he had more kids out there? So many questions that needed answers. 

Leo alerted Don that he thought it was finally time to deliver his eggs. 

“Don, I think I was pregnant once before. These pains I’m having are about the same as the ones of last time, and when I woke up, I had stitches in both my sides, but the pain was gone.” Leo said. 

“So you think you might have other kids?” Don asked. 

“I don’t know. But please, get these eggs out now.” Leo groaned. 

Don thought about what Leo had said. When Leo was laying down and ready for surgery, he examined his sides and saw the scars. They were huge and long. And there was enough space between Leo’s carapace and plastron to cut into and get these eggs out. And Leo would recover in half the time if his skin was stitched. 

April was in the room with him to help him deliver the eggs, clean them up, and put them in the incubator that had been bought. It was all warmed up and ready to receive the eggs.

Don turned Leo onto his left side first and made an incision in the flesh. April made sure to suction blood and checked his vitals. He was fine. Don cut deeper into the Leo’s abdominal cavity very slowly and carefully to try to find what he was looking for. It didn’t take him long to find it. 

Don began to pull out one egg and found that it was safely encased inside an ovary. He began to cut into it. But at seeing the ovary, it made him think that his brother was part female. He slowly cut the first egg out and handed it to April. Then he began working on getting its twin out. 

It didn’t take April long to wipe off the first egg and set it in the incubator, then she came back for the second egg. “Do we know what we want the sexes to be?” She asked. She had been told that temperature determined sex in turtles. 

“Maybe we should have two boys and two girls. It would work out for the better.” Don said. “And mark the top of the shell so we know not to move them.”

She marked both tops of the shells. 

Once that was done, Don sewed up the ovary and set it back in Leo’s body. Then set about trying to patch up the tissues and muscle. This would be a quicker recovery for his brother. 

Then it was time to operate on the left side. Once again, his side was cut and the ovary was found on that side too. Again, two eggs were removed from it and cleaned off and put in the incubator. Then Leo was patched up. 

For the time being, the two of them would keep Leo’s middle bandaged to keep out infection while the cuts were new. 

Mike, Raph, Splinter, and Casey were all out in the living room to know how the procedure went. Don and April came out and they all stood up. 

“Leo is just fine, and we have 4 healthy looking eggs in our incubator now.” Don said proudly. 

“Do you know if they are viable?” Mikey asked. 

“We don’t know that yet, Mikey. It will be a few weeks before we know at all. But until that time, we just assume that all the eggs are viable and will be looked after as such.” April said. 

“We are setting the temperature to determine two girls and two boys.” Don said. “It’s only fair that way. We don’t have any female turtles here and so many guys, and I’m sure Leo will come around to feeling comfortable around them and accept his parenthood. I’m sure he’ll want both sons and daughters. Especially if this the best chance for it.” 

“How long do you think before they hatch, Donatello?” Splinter asked. 

“Three to four months maybe. It’s May right now. They should hatch toward the end of the summer.” Don said. 

“We should start thinking of names!” Mikey said excitedly. 

“We’ll start doing that too, but let’s give Leo a chance to recover and let him see them. He took care of them well.” April said. “But because of what we found, do you think there’s a chance he could get pregnant again?” 

“I don’t know April. For now, let’s hope not.” Don said. 

“What do you mean ’again?’” Raph asked. 

“In surgery, we found Raph, that Leo has some ovaries. He’s part female too.” Don replied. 

Everyone’s eyes widened at that.

“We’ll tell Leo as soon as he’s awake enough.” Don said. “Want to come see the eggs?” 

“Sure.” Everyone said in unison. 

They saw the four eggs in the incubator. They were about the size of ostrich eggs, but shaped different. More oval shaped. They were good sized. And hopefully, babies would be hatching from them in a few months. 

Don went to stay with Leo until he woke up.   
……….

Leonardo soon woke up and found himself in a bed in Don’s infirmary. “What’s… happening?” He asked as he saw Don come over to him. 

“We delivered 4 healthy eggs from you, Leo. You’re a father, but not fully yet, at least not until they hatch.” Don explained. 

Leo looked around. He saw the incubator to his right, and inside were the eggs. When he saw how big they were, he couldn’t believe those had been inside him!

He wanted to take a closer look at them. He began to sit up and felt a little pain in his belly and sides. He groaned and continued to move slowly. He pulled the blanket off of himself and saw his middle was all bandaged. 

“Keep infection out.” Don said. 

Leo nodded and proceeded to stand and walk over to the incubator. He put a hand on the glass front. “Are they viable?”

“We don’t know yet. Only time will tell. Two boys and two girls should be equal.” Don said. 

“I’m going to have 2 sons and 2 daughters?” Leo asked. 

“That’s what we’re trying to produce Leo. I know you’re the father, but it would be nice to have an equal balance of girls and boys. Just think that you could have new students in the future to teach Ninjitsu to.” Don explained to him that having kids around could be a good thing. 

It brought a smile to Leo’s face. “Ok. I’ll try to be the best father I can be. Though I know it won’t be easy and I’ll need all of you to help me out, especially with 4 kids to take care of, I won’t be able to do it alone.” 

“We will Leo, we all promise.” 

“And I think I have other kids out there. Victoria would have them. I don’t know where she is, but we’ll get them back some day.” Leo vowed.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo recovered from his surgery two weeks later and got the stitches out. He started training again and was happy to be himself again. 

During his recovery, he had been told about the ovaries that were discovered. He was shocked to hear that, but he just hoped he wasn’t going to get pregnant again. He would have enough children on his hands to take care of very soon. 

Leo and the others checked on the eggs every day to make sure that they were okay and not crushing up or anything. If they crushed up, they were going to be dud eggs. But the eggs stayed firm and oval. 

Leo looked at the heaters on each egg, and the ones that were going to be girls had higher temperatures than the boys. He wondered how long until they hatched. 

“The end of the summer, but I’m just estimating,” Don had said. 

He was very nervous about becoming a father, but at least he was glad that they were going to be born from these eggs instead of in his body. This way, he could still get on with his ninja skills again, as he hadn’t trained while he had recovered from a cut plastron. Two weeks had been long enough for him to wait. 

Mikey and Don were excited about becoming uncles, but Raph was still a little uncertain. He knew that bringing new life into the family was a good thing, but he was still nervous about these little babies. And Splinter was happy to be becoming a grandfather. April would be an aunt, and Casey would be another uncle. 

If he ever would have become a father in his life, Leo would have preferred it to happen with a girl that loved him, but that wasn’t going to happen now. He would have to start out a single dad. But after being told about the ovaries, he knew he was both parents in one body. He wondered if the babies would look like him. Or his brothers at all. 

Another thing that Mikey had brought up was that they all needed to come up with some names for the children. Leo thought carefully on that. He knew his own name and his brothers' names were all from the Italian Renaissance time. But Leo reflected more on how much he loved the Japanese culture. 

He wanted his kids to be named Japanese names. One boy and one girl name would be easy to come up with. 

Leo went to Master Splinter one day to talk. "Father, I've been doing some thinking on names for my little ones. And I was wanting to know if it would be ok for me to honor your teacher and mentor, Master Yoshi, if I could name one of my sons after him?" 

That question brought a smile to Splinter's face. "I'm sure he would like very much, Leonardo. You have my blessing to name one of your sons after my master." 

"And if I could name one of the girls after Tang Shin?" 

Splinter again gave his blessing. Tang Shin's name was rare to ever be heard. 

Leonardo was glad his father had given his blessings. Now he just needed to think up two more names for the other two. But then, his thoughts turned to something else. What if Victoria did have more children of his? 

This thought infuriated him. He turned back to his father.

"Master, I just had a bad thought. I think Victoria did this to me once before too. I think she has some more babies of mine. I can't let her raise them as her own." 

"It can be hard to say for certain unless you can find her again, Leonardo." 

"I have to find her again. I know she was up the Hudson River in the upstate region somewhere, but she could have moved on since then. She may be coming back for me." 

"You and your brothers should prepare to find her. If you want to get any babies of yours back before hatching." Splinter advised. 

"Yes, Sensei." 

Leo got up and left the room. It would be better to get any others back before the four eggs hatched and then it would be impossible for the adult turtles to leave them on their own. He and his brothers needed to start planning a rescue of his other eggs or babies now.   
............. 

Raphael was more than willing to help his brother get some payback at Victoria for stealing him away from his family. And for what she had done to him. 

Donatello brought out some maps for Leo to look at to see if he recognized anything that he had followed home, and where he might suspect to find Victoria. 

As Leo looked at the maps, it was hard to tell for certain. He knew he had had a long journey. "I don't think I can really tell where I was exactly without knowing what town we were closest to. Maybe Donny, you can track her down on the Internet?" 

"Did you any by chance catch her last name? Then I might be able to." 

"No. I didn't. But I know she was a rich girl. Blonde hair, a body kind of like April's. That's all I can tell you about her. But she didn't wear fancy clothes like the typical rich girl either." Leo explained the best he could. 

"I might be able to look her up, as she's rich as you say." Don said. "I'll call you and see if you know her face."

"I remember her face alright. But yes, you do that, Donny. I have to find my other kids." 

Don watched his brother leave his lab. He knew this was hard on Leo. Ever since his return home, things had now changed completely for the whole family. They were expecting new life in a couple of months or so, and though the eggs weren't hatched yet, he was already acting like an expectant father. But the enemy had to have more of Leo's children as he suspected too. 

Now was the right time to try to get the babies back.


	15. Chapter 15

Now that it was spring again, for Victoria and her men, it was now time to return the tortoise to the zoo in New York where they had originally got her. Since it had been over six months since her spay sugery, her belly cover had by now fallen off. The scar might be noticeable, or it might not. 

The men snuck her in, undetected, during the night. She was just fine. 

The next day, the zookeepers were shocked to see they had one more tortoise than they had all winter and discovered it had been their missing girl! They were pleased she was back. Now they could get back to work with the saving her species, so they thought.   
............

Don spent hours a day searching for Victoria. Do to the limited information he had received from Leo, the search was harder than he had originally thought. Eventually, he had found Victoria on the Internet, but he called Leo back into his lab so that he could confirm that it was actually her.

"It's her alright. So where is she?" Leo asked. He could never forget her face. She still haunted his dreams and when he woke up in the morning, he still had a moment of panic before realizing that he was indeed back home.

"Her main home is up near Saratoga Springs. I'm guessing that's where you were and why you were able to follow the Hudson River home. But she does come down to New York in spring and summer months for business opportunities and then heads home in the early fall." Don explained what he found.

"So you think she's come back here then?" Leo felt a surge of panic for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Very likely, yes." Don answered without noticing his brother’s distress.

Leo nodded and focused on the positive side of this information. He knew she wouldn’t be able to get a drop on him a second time and it meant that it would be all that easier for him to find her and his eggs. "Then it should make it easier to find her here in our own backyard.” He smiled a little at the thought. “I'm going to get any eggs of mine that she might have back from her, no matter what it takes."

He wanted to become the subject of her nightmares and to be able to rest assured that he and his children were safe from that awful woman. Don’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm behind you all the way Leo." Don said, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder.

"Thanks for all your help, Donny." Leo smiled over at his brother. “Knowing that I have your support in all of this is helping to settle my nerves. I don’t think that I would be able to do this without you guys.” 

"No problem." Don smiled. “We’re family and we would never let you face this alone.”  
..............

Victoria and her men were indeed back in the big apple. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to find the turtles, but the ninjas would scour the city until they found signs of them. They really had no choice; Victoria wouldn’t settle for less. She would have them search all night and every night if needed. 

Victoria had a plan to see if she could get Leonardo to come out of hiding. She was sure he had made it back here by now. If he knew of the eggs he had carried, he might suspect there were more and come looking for them. This pleased her that she would get her turtle back very soon.

She walked into the room where her eggs were kept. Transporting them there was a task. They had to be kept at a constant temperature and they couldn’t be jostled around too much. She talked to them often so that the little ones inside would know her voice.

“He will not have you,” she whispered as she ran her hand over the smooth surface. “You are mine. But you will not have to live without him though. I will get him back for you, along with your brothers and sisters. I always get what I want.”  
...............

Leo and his brothers patrolled the city every night looking for signs Victoria was back in town. He knew he was pushing his brothers but none of them complained, not even Raph. They knew that he was worried about his children that were in her clutches. Who knew what she would do with them if he didn't get them back.

Leo also suspected that Raph was just as eager to find Victoria but for reasons all his own. He saw himself as the protector of his family and didn’t like it when someone managed to hurt them. He was going to make Victoria pay for what she had done to Leo, one way or another.   
.............

After many nights patrolling, Victoria’s ninjas came upon the turtles running across the city and decided to follow to see where they went down. They stayed in the shadows and watched as the one in red lifted the manhole cover then held it open for the others to climb down before him. His eyes scanned the building tops and Victoria’s ninjas had to duck down to keep from being spotted.

When they came back up, the red banded turtle was gone and the manhole cover was replaced. They stayed where they were, to make sure that the turtles were really gone. It was a good thing they did because after a few moments passed, the red banded turtle came out of the shadows.

After taking another look around, the red banded turtle lifted the manhole cover and entered the sewers. 

The ninjas stayed on the roof and waited longer, just to be sure. If they screwed this up, they would have to answer to Victoria.

Two ninjas were selected to go down to the street and leave a note intended for Leonardo. The others stayed on the roof and watched.

The chosen ninjas were able to slip the note under the manhole cover without incident. They quickly returned to the shadows and the majority of the ninja ran along the rooftops to return to Victoria while two stayed behind to watch and wait to see if Leonardo got the message. 

Down in the sewer, Raphael heard the manhole cover being lifted and stayed behind while the others went on ahead to hide just in case they were being followed. He stood, sai in hand, ready to fight anyone who came down. 

But what came down to the floor from where Raph was standing was just an envelope. He looked at it with curiosity as he walked over to it and calmed down a little bit.

Tucking his sai back in his belt, Raph picked up the envelope and then he looked up at the cover. The lid was still in place. Evidently, someone had just thrown this envelope down here. He went back to the others and gave the signal that it was safe then they headed home. 

When they got home, the turtles were finally able to see Leo’s name written on the envelope. Raph turned it over in his hands and opened it as he sought out Leo.

Leo hadn't gone with his brothers tonight. He had stayed home needing to talk to his father some more and wanting to look after his eggs. As time passed, he started getting used to the idea of being a father and was actually feeling excited about it. It was when Donny had let him listen to the quick heartbeats inside the eggs that it really hit home for Leo. There was life inside the little eggs. 

He was in the lab, speaking softly to them when Raph brought the envelope in. "Leo, this was dropped into the sewer and it's addressed to you. It's a ransom note, from Victoria."

That got Leo's attention. "Let me see it." 

Raph handed it to him as his brothers and father joined them. Leo read the note out loud for the benefit of the others. 

Leonardo,

I know you know that I have some precious babies of yours. If you don't give yourself up, they will be sold to science labs when they hatch. If you want to see them again, you will meet me.

Victoria

Then there was an address of where he should come in two days’ time.

What the note said what she would do to his babies sent a chill down Leo's spine. He couldn't let that happen. In two days, a plan had to be come up with for him to get in and save his other babies.

“We’ll figure this out, Leo,” Donny reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. “We won’t let her hurt your babies.”


	16. Chapter 16

When the ninjas returned, Victoria was pleased to hear that the turtles had received the message.

A triumphant smile spread across her pretty face; of course she didn't mean what she had said in the note. She was looking forward rather to raising these baby turtles herself, and having the father back as well. She had gone to a lot of trouble to get these eggs, and having such an experiment work.

She was sure she would be seeing him in two days.   
.............

Leo was panicked; he had more eggs and Victoria had them and worse, was threatening to hand them over to science. It took Donny nearly an hour to calm him down enough to start talking about a plan.

“You will meet with Victoria, as she has planned, but I will inject you with a tracker so that we will be able to follow.” Don stated.

“Wait,” Raph interrupted. “You plan on letting Leo go back to her? Why don’t we just attack her outright?”

“Because she might do something to my eggs if we attack,” Leo argued. “We don’t know where they are. If we attack one place and they are not there, then she could break them or follow through with her threat.”

“I don’t like the idea of you goin’ in there alone,” Raph said, moving to stand closer to Leo. “I don’t know what I would do if we lost you again.”

“He won’t be alone,” Don interjected. “We will be with him, just at a distance. Once Leo locates his eggs, we will be able to attack then but not before.”

Leo placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder, “I know you won’t let her keep me prisoner again and that you would do anything to save me.”

Raph placed his hand over Leo’s for a moment then pressed in for a hug, “We just got you back.”

Leo returned the embrace; he had always felt a special bond with Raph. “I need to save my children.”

Leo wondered where Don was going to inject the tracker.

"It might be better to put it under the bridge of your shell so they don't detect it so easily." Don said.

"Ok Donny, do what you have to do. This is scary for me to even think about going to face her again, but I won't let her give my babies to science to be exploited like what she did to me." 

Don began getting a tracker ready to go under his brother's shell. Leo began to try to prepare himself for the meeting. Raph went to start taking some of his frustrations out on the punching bag. He wasn't happy about this, but he knew his brother's reasoning for it. Mikey went to go watch the other eggs for a little bit. And Splinter went to go meditate.   
................

By the evening of the second day, everyone was ready to go. They had their weapons ready and Don had his tracking equipment ready. A tracker had been implanted under the bridge of Leo's shell. It gave off a steady beep that could only be tracked by his computer.

Leo knew that he had to go to the location alone. He was nervous, but he didn't let it show. He made sure to keep in mind that he knew his family was close by.   
.................

The meeting place, Victoria had chosen was Chinatown. After Leo's escape over a month and half ago, she didn't want to give him a chance to escape into water again, if their meeting was to be at the docks. And here in this part of the city, the buildings were more level with each other in case Leo might run and her men would be chasing him, but just keeping him from getting away again.

Victoria couldn't wait to see her turtle again. She gave her orders and her men rushed off to their positions. They were to watch for Leonardo and make sure he was alone. Any sign of trickery and she would leave to let him sweat it out for a few more days.   
.................

Leo ran on the rooftops alone. He was more than comforted, having his katana with him. But doing this didn't make his fear go away. He knew he was trying to save his other eggs, and his family was following, but he just hoped Victoria wasn't going to be able to do something to him before he was able to get out again. 

He soon arrived at the building the note had said to come to.

"Alright Victoria! I'm here! I won't let you hurt my eggs!" Leo yelled to get the woman's attention, or whoever came to greet him. 

A bunch of ninjas came out of hiding. Over 30 of them. Leo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Nice of you to join us this evening, Turtle." A man's voice answered him.

"Look, just give me my children and this won't have to get ugly." Leo said as he prepped for a fight. 

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way with Victoria. Getting you back is what she wants and she always gets what she wants."

"She's not getting me back without a fight. And I won't let her give my kids to science labs."

The man laughed and the sound of it had Leo rethinking his harsh words. Still Leo attacked. 

Victoria’s ninja rushed Leo. He managed to injure a good deal of them but there were too many, even for him. He had a moment of panic when he remembered Shredder and his Foot ninja attacking him, nearly killing him. He remembered his agenda. He had to make this look convincing. He couldn’t just go with them without a fight or they would suspect.

He ran and vaulted over one ninja to land a spin kick on the side of the head of another. When he landed, he managed to sweep the legs out from under another and as he came up, he landed an uppercut on yet another.

That was the extent of what he could manage. As he followed through with the uppercut, his wrist was caught and his arm was twisted behind him. It was so quick that he couldn’t recover from it, even if he wanted to. 

Though he continued to struggle, he let them subdue him and they tied his hands behind his back. They dropped his katana to the ground and kicked them away. They dragged him away and he did his best to hold back his fear that something would go wrong.

He was taken to where a truck was and thrown in the back. He grunted from the landing. He lay on his left side and could only watch as the doors were closed and the truck started and took off to wherever Victoria was. 

At least he knew that his brothers wouldn't be far behind.   
.................

“His signal is moving again,” Donny announced. “They must have captured him.”

“Now what?” Mikey asked, looking over Don’s shoulder. Raph stayed back with his arms crossed over his plastron, waiting for the signal to go.

“We should go check out the location of the fight, see if anything was left behind.”

“Lead the way, Donny-boy,” Raph said, holding his hand out for Don to take the lead.

When they reached the location, the three turtles looked over the area well.

A glimmer caught Mikey’s eye and he ran to investigate. He found Leo’s blades near a drainage ditch and picked them up. “It’s a good thing we came to look.” He held the katana up for his brothers to see. 

“Leo wouldn’t have chosen to leave those behind,” Raph pointed out. 

“Then all is going according to plan,” Donny stated with a weak smile.

They had the van tonight so it would make getting away faster once they got Leo and his other eggs out of Victoria's hideout.


	17. Chapter 17

In the back of the truck, Leo tried to get his hands loose from the ropes, but the ninjas had tied them up well. He had rolled onto his stomach to try to get at least one hand free, but that did no good either.

It wasn't that long of a car ride. Soon, the truck stopped and doors were pulled open. Luckily, it was still dark outside and Leo wasn't blinded by it. Some ninjas came into the truck and pulled the turtle to his feet. 

He jumped out of the truck and then he was dragged to where he presumed Victoria would be. He couldn't help but swallow at the thought of seeing her again and a chill settled in the pit of his gut, but he wouldn't show his fear.

Leo was pulled up to an old office then shoved inside and then they closed the door behind him. He remained on his feet for what was to come.

He saw a desk in front of him and a leather armchair that was turned from him. Then a voice came from that chair. 

"Welcome back, Leonardo." 

Victoria!

The woman turned her chair around to face him. "You were a naughty boy to think you would get away from me." 

"I did get away from you." 

"Yes, that time, but it's not going to happen again. You are going to be doubly watched this time. And I have a little gift for you this time." Victoria said.

"What gift?" He asked nervously.

She opened a drawer on her desk and she pulled out a brown leather collar. Leo's eyes widened. He knew where she was going to put that.

Victoria got up from her chair with it in her hand. "Come here Turtle."

Leo began backing away from her. He didn't want that on his neck.

Victoria knew she was going to need help with this so she pressed the button on a remote held in her other hand. Two men responded by coming in to the room. When Leo saw them, he remembered them from before. They were much larger than he was.

"Hold him still." Victoria ordered. 

"With pleasure, Victoria." 

The men got near him and Leo saw that there was no escape. It would have been easier if his hands were loose, but not this time. But he still did put up a struggle. He did manage to kick one of the men in the shin, but then he was grabbed by the upper arms and held still enough for Victoria to come over and place the collar around his neck. She strapped it on quite tight, but not to where it was going to choke him.

Leo gave her a hard glare when she stepped away.

"There. Much better."

"What are you going to do with me now? And what about my eggs?" 

"You'll see them. And as for you, you'll just keep on giving me some more." She said and walked up to him, just about to touch his stomach. 

He moved away from her before she could touch him. "I don't think so. I just want my eggs so I can go home."

"And what kind of life could you give them that I couldn't?"

"Selling them to science labs is no life at all! They'd be dead before they ever had a chance to live!" Leo yelled at her.

Victoria laughed at him, which made him all the more angry at her. "Silly turtle. I was never going to sell them to science labs. That was just to get your attention enough to come to me. But I did want you back to keep on giving me more babies. And speaking of which, how many did you have last time?"

"That's none of your business. And I will never give you my babies!"

"While you're here, you don't have a choice, Leonardo. You will do as you're told or else." 

"Or else what?" He growled.

"This." 

Leo felt a shock of pain on his neck that made him cry out.

"That's what will happen if you don't behave, and I can have it turn into so much more. Though when you are having more eggs, we wouldn't want to harm the little ones."

"Victoria, if you don't let me go with my eggs, you will pay for this!"

"You wouldn't want something to happen to the eggs now, would you? If you behave, no harm shall befall them." 

Leo's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

"The more you fight, the more you are going to be punished. I wouldn't hurt the eggs; I worked too hard to get them. And now I plan to get more, and very soon."

"I'll never let you have them!"

Then Victoria snapped her fingers and Leo was dragged to the wall and a chain was attached to the collar. 

"You try to get the chain or the collar off, it's going to injure your precious neck." Victoria warned.

Then the door opened and a big box was wheeled into the room. 

It was then that Leo realized it was an incubator. It was wheeled up to Victoria.

"Look what we have here, Leonardo." She said and she picked up an egg out of the incubator. She rubbed it and cuddled it.

"Here, we have little Vicky." 

Leo was more than disgusted with the way she was handling his egg. And from what she just said, he had another daughter, but he wasn't going to let her stick with that name. Leave it to Victoria and her ego to name the girl after herself.

She put it back in its warm bed and then she took out the other egg. "And here is Victor." 

Another son. Leo tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes, she named the boy after herself too.

He knew he had to get these eggs out of here and hoped that his brothers would be in here soon. He could tell he wasn't getting anywhere in trying to talk to her and he knew she intended to keep him this time. And just for his escape, he knew she had to be planning other punishments too besides pregnancy.

He gulped at the thought of his stomach having that bar on it again. But he shouldn't be in here that long for it to happen to him. He hoped.

Leo's hands were so numb from the ropes digging into his skin and his arms behind him, but Victoria was showing no signs of wanting to turn his hands free this time.

He winced and he struggled again in the ropes. 'Please get here soon, guys.'   
..................

Don, Raph, and Mike now pulled up in the van and they were looking at a big warehouse in Midtown.

For a rich woman, they thought Victoria would have been living in a different kind of place, like a big house instead.

"I want to go in now and rescue Leo." Raph said, pounding his fist into his open hand.

"I know you do Raph, but let's give him a chance to save his eggs without fighting. If he hasn't come out in two hours, we go in." Don advised.

Raph groaned and sat in his seat with his arms crossed over his plastron. He was worried for his brother's safety and of what this crazy lady could do to him in two hours.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo wondered what Victoria was going to do to him next. He glanced at the incubator periodically. He so wanted to get the eggs and get out, but right now it was proving to be so difficult with him being chained to the wall and his arms tied behind his back.

Victoria had put the second egg back in the incubator and went back to her chair behind her desk. She was thinking of what to do with her turtle next. Right now, she was just so pleased with herself that her plan had worked and she had gotten her turtle back. She was going to make sure he never got away again.

“What are you going to do with me?” Leo asked. 

“Come to think of it Leonardo, just looking at the twin eggs in there makes me want to make more of those precious eggs.” Victoria replied. “And wanting to start shortly.” 

Leo’s eyes widened. A chill went into his stomach. He had a hunch what she was going to have done.

No! He wasn’t going to let it happen again!

"And now that you know of the eggs I want, maybe I'll have the experiment done on you while you're awake this time." She said.

That statement quickened Leo's breathing very quickly. "I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice. We are going to begin shortly." She said.

Leo wished he had a phone set on his head to be able to call his brothers in here now. He began struggling in the ropes again.

Victoria pulled a syringe from the desk and approached Leo. He fought against his restraints and tried to kick out at Victoria.

She simply pushed the button on her controller, sending shockwaves of pain through him.

Leo was dazed for a moment from the shock and Victoria took her chance. The needle was plunged into his neck and the contents of the syringe were emptied into him before he could manage a reaction.

It wasn’t long before the drug had its effect.

Leo flushed as he could no longer contain his erection. It slipped free of its hiding place and out into the cool air.

“Good boy,” Victoria smiled as she got down on the floor. She reached up and started to pump Leo’s penis. Leo couldn’t stop the churr that resonated in his chest. He thrusted into her hand, seeking the release that the drug had him craving.

He finished for her, despite himself, and she collected it in a small container.

She looked up at him, “Don’t worry. You’ll get it all back.” She ran her fingers down his side. “And then I’ll get some more babies.”

Leo glared at her as he tried to regain control. “I will make you pay for this.”

Victoria simply giggled and walked away. “Get everything ready,” she ordered her men. “I want to have all this done as soon as possible.” She pressed the button one more time for good measure before her men grabbed Leo and pulled his limp body out of the room.   
……….

“I'm done with waiting,” Raph huffed. “I’m going in there.”

“We agreed to wait,” Don stopped him. “Leo said two hours. It’s only been one.”

“Something’s wrong, I can tell,” Raph argued. “You can stay here sitting on your tail if you want, I’m going in.”

Raph pushed past Don and headed out of the van.

Mikey bit his bottom lip and pulled it through his teeth as he considered his next move. With a small bounce of frustration and a groan, Mikey shot Don an apologetic look before following Raph. 

Don glared after him for a moment before sighing and following after them.   
…………

Leo was strapped down to a bed. The incubator was also in the room. They were so close, yet he couldn’t touch them. 

One of Victoria’s doctors was taking an ultrasound of Leo’s stomach. Two syringes sat on the table, filled with his sperm.

Leo fought against the straps.

“Don’t move,” the doctor warned. “This is very delicate.”

Leo whimpered as he felt the needle pierce him.

Everything stopped when the sound of a scuffle could be heard coming from the hall.

“What’s going on?” Victoria demanded. 

Leo struggled against the straps. He knew that his brothers were on their way. He told himself that he had to thank Raph later for his impatience.

Victoria turned to the doctor, “What are you waiting for? Inject him.”

With a nod, the doctor turned back to his work. 

“Find out what’s going on,” Victoria ordered her men. 

Before they had the chance, the door burst open and Raph charged into the room.

“Don’t let them get my turtle!” Victoria screeched.

“You bitch!” Raph yelled as he vaulted over a table.

She didn’t have time to react as he came at her. He landed a spinning kick square in the middle of her chest. She fell back, crashing into the doctor. It was a good thing that the needle wasn’t in Leo at the time.

Mikey and Don soon entered the room and fought their way through.

“Watch my back,” Don said as he headed for a nearby computer. 

“Always,” Mikey smiled, taking up a defensive position.

Raph made quick work of releasing Leo from the table and removing the collar. “You okay?” Raph asked.

“Yeah,” Leo nodded. “You got here just in time.” He rubbed his neck a little after having been shocked before.

“You will not leave!” Victoria screamed as she stood. “You’re mine. Your babies are mine.”

“You are a sick, sad woman.” Leo growled. 

“You are nothing but an animal,” she shot back. “A glorified pet.”

Something snapped within Leo as she stood there yelling at him. The months of torture and her smug face looking down at him had him hating her more than anything else in the world. Before he even knew what he was doing, he punched her in that pretty little face.

Her head snapped back and she crumpled to the ground. She was unconscious by the time she hit the floor. Raph looked down at Victoria and could tell that her nose was broken. “I didn’t think you had something like that in you.”

“She brought out the worst in me,” Leo said as Raph pulled him away. 

“We have to go,” Donny stated as he got up from the computer. “Now.”

While Raph and Leo grabbed the incubator, Donny took the syringe of sperm from the doctor. They didn’t want to leave any evidence of their existence behind.

“What did you do to the computer, Donny?” Raph asked as they fled the building.

“I wiped out all the information on Leo along with her assets and made sure to leave all the criminal evidence, including all the information she had on that turtle she took the ovaries from.” Donny couldn’t help but smile. “She will be in a lot of trouble when the authorities get a hold of that and she no longer has the money for a good lawyer. She will be going away for a long time.”

“Good,” Leo said. But a thought occurred to him on the way out. He would ask when they were getting out of here.

Outside in the van, Leo and Raph were making sure to hold the incubator steady. Don got behind the wheel and Mikey beside him. 

Leo had to ask now. “Donny. What were you talking about when you mentioned a turtle that she stole some ovaries from?” 

“I saw in the computer what had been done. Victoria had had a tortoise stolen from the zoo and she had her ovaries removed and she put them in you.” Don explained. “I am going to need to remove those ovaries Leo.”

It all clicked in Leo. He had never been part female at all. Victoria had done that to him! “Yeah, Donny. I agree you should.”   
…………

They got the eggs home and got them settled near their other siblings. It would be another month at least before the twins hatched.

Splinter was glad to see his sons all return in one piece. He heard the story of what happened and definitely agreed about Leo’s operation.  
..........

Two days later, Don got to work on removing the ovaries from Leo’s body. With six eggs waiting to hatch, the guys would have enough kids on their hands to take care of.

When the surgery was over, Leo once again had stitches in his sides, but this would be the last time. He would be healed in a couple of weeks. Until then, he needed some rest.

But things he could do while he was recovering were he could think up new names for the son and daughter he had here now. He wasn’t going to let Victoria’s names stick. And he would talk to them too so they would learn to recognize his voice.

The others also talked to the eggs too. But now, all they could do was wait for any of the eggs would hatch. But now, Leo finally knew who the real mother of his babies was.

Later on the news, the tortoise that had been stolen was reported that she wasn’t breeding and she wasn’t producing eggs anymore. The turtles knew why.

And Victoria was now behind bars for what she had done too.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo recovered, got the stitches out, and was glad to have it on his mind that he would never have to be pregnant again. But now was an exciting time as he and his family now waited on the six eggs to hatch. 

He had thought of some nice names and now he was just waiting to see which names suited which child, but because of Victoria having kept the first two for so long and they were even more precious, Leo had thought of some names to overcome hers.  
…………..

A month passed and there could be some sounds coming from the twin eggs. The family thought it was because they were getting so close to hatching. The eggs were seen moving around a lot, signs that the babies were feeling restless in such cramped spaces now. It shouldn’t be long now. 

Leo was probably the most restless of his family, waiting for his children to hatch. He was so nervous, and yet anxious for the babies to come into this world. He hoped they would be ok. 

Don would check the eggs every two hours when he was up at night. And the others did so too when they were up, though Leo would come and check about every hour as long as he wasn’t too busy with anything else. 

Don had built four baby beds while they had been waiting on the other four to hatch, but now he had to add two extra beds in a hurry before the short time that was left for the first two to hatch. 

It was so hard for Leo to sleep now, just waiting for his kids to be born. He wanted to see their little faces, hold their little hands, talk to them, play with them, and feed them. More so, teach them what he knew as a ninja, but it would be awhile for that. 

A week passed, and on one special day, a crack could be seen in both eggs. Leo was the first one to see it happening, as he checked on them so much. 

“Guys! Come quickly! The eggs are hatching!” He called to his family. 

It brought all the others running. They wanted to see the babies as they came out too. 

The boy was the first to hatch. The egg rocked back and forth as the little life inside fought to be free. He managed to push his way through the egg and pushed his nose out. He then rested for a moment. After his short rest, he started to move again. 

He was able to push halfway out of the shell before the need to rest again. He had green skin that matched Leo’s, and even looked like a mini Leo. 

“What are you going to name him, Leo?” Don asked. 

Leo smiled, looking at his first son. “I think this one will be named after Master Yoshi.” 

Then Leo reached into the incubator and helped Yoshi out of the remnants of his eggshell, making sure to be careful of the yolk sac. As Leo lifted him up, Don brought a towel up to clean the baby turtle off before he would be wrapped in a blue blanket.

The girl had a tougher time getting out of hers and cried out when she managed to poke her nose out. She managed to push her head out before Mikey helped her. She had a more brownish tint to her skin color, but the shell was dark like Leo’s. 

“What’s her name gonna be?” Raph asked. 

“Takara. It means treasure.” Leo replied. 

“That is a good name for her Leonardo.” Splinter said. 

“But why Takara? I thought you also wanted to name a daughter after Yoshi’s girlfriend too?” Mikey asked. 

“Because of how these eggs were almost unknown to me Mikey. One of her sisters will get Tang Shin’s name.” 

After Takara was cleaned up, she was wrapped in a pink blanket, and both she and her brother were now placed into Leo’s arms. He was more than proud to finally be a new father. 

As Leo looked down at them, he could see they both looked very different, but they both had grayish blue eyes. They were sure to change color later on. 

Leo could see more now that they were in better lighting that his son resembled him more, and though his daughter did too, but her brownish skin color had to have come from her tortoise mother. 

Yoshi and Takara both resembled mutant turtles like their dad, with three fingers and two toes. 

For the first few days after hatching, as much as Leo wanted to feed them, he couldn’t. They needed to wait for the nourishment from the yolk sacs to wear off first. It took only about 3 days. 

The babies could make little chirpy sounds and such when they wanted attention. 

April had bought some liquid formula for the twins, and baby food down to see which food they would take when it was time for the babies to receive their first meals. 

The babies were kept diapered, and soon it was time for their first meal. Leo wouldn’t mind his brothers doing later feedings, but being their dad, he wanted to do the first feedings. 

He started with Yoshi, as he was bigger and seemed to be more hungry at the moment. Leo tried the bottle first. 

Yoshi had a little problem with the bottle at first, not knowing what to do. He was squirmy and kept on trying to refuse it, but when Leo finally managed to get the nipple into his mouth, the baby had a instant latch on. He had bit it with his little mouth and milk came into his mouth. 

The milk tasted good. He began to swallow and showed Leo he was eating. Leo couldn’t help but smile, as did the others. So he would take the bottle. Now they just needed to see what Takara would take. 

After Yoshi was fed and burped, Leo handed his son to Mikey. Then Leo started to feed his daughter. 

Like her brother, she too was finicky about this new experience. But once she also found out how good the formula was, she also began drinking. Again it made the daddy turtle smile. 

Splinter was more than proud of Leo for turning into a good parent. His son had the patience to deal with this. There would still be trials and errors to face as time went on. 

Now they just needed to wait for the other four to hatch, which shouldn’t be long now.   
……………..

A month passed and the family had learned much in that month of taking care of Yoshi and Takara about what to expect from newborn baby turtles now. Surely the next four wouldn’t be that different. 

The big day soon came. 

The first to hatch was one of the girls this time and she made quick work of it. She grunted, chirped, and at one point actually bit at the shell in her struggles to be free. She was green and looked like her dad. Leo called her Tang Shin. 

April and Casey were down in the lair for this hatching, as there were more than 2 babies this time. Mike and Splinter held the twins while they watched. 

April and Don would clean each baby up as they were helped out of their eggs. Then each would be handed to Leo to see first. 

The next to hatch was a boy. He was vocal inside the shell as he scratched against it. When he managed to free himself up to a point, he just laid there grunting as he waited for someone to collect him. This boy looked a bit different from the others. He was brownish like Takara, and his shell was more of a dome shape. He had four fingers and three toes. 

“Whoa! This one looks totally different, Leo.” Raph was in shock with this one. 

“He’s taking more after his tortoise mother, Raph.” Don said, as he recognized the different looks. 

“What are you going to call him?” April asked. 

Leo was surprised what this new son looked like too. “Well, I was thinking of Kenshin first, but now that I see he’s more different, I think I’ll change it to Kameko. It means tortoise child.” 

“Kameko seems to fit him just right, my son.” Splinter agreed. 

Don handed Kameko to his father. Leo loved his new son no matter how he looked. They all would be special. 

The third hatchling was also a son. He displayed a more silent determination to be free, but rested often in his struggles. Leo named him Hiroshi. He had a mix of green and brown on him. He also had four fingers and three toes. 

The final egg to hatch was the last girl. At first Leo wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to do it. The egg would rock then settle for a while before rocking again. He was about to step forward to assist her when she finally managed to break the shell enough to stick her nose out. Again she rested for a while before resuming her efforts. 

She was named Sakura. She looked like Leo, with three fingers and two toes, but had a dome shell too. And she also had a different color to her; she was white, like an albino. But she still did have regular eye color as her siblings. 

The family was completely surprised with this baby girl. She would stand out the most, but she was still beautiful. But being an albino, they thought that she would have pink eyes, not normal colored eyes.

“I thought albinos had pink eyes,” Mikey said. 

“She has Leucism,” Don stated as a matter of fact. “It differs from albinism in that the melanin is, at least, partially absent but the eyes retain their usual color. Some leucistic animals are white or pale because of chromatophore, or pigment cell defects and do not lack melanin.”

“Oh,” Mikey looked at his brother. “If you say so.” It’s not like Mikey really understood all of what Don had said, but he accepted that his brother knew what he was talking about. 

Leo wondered where the albino like coloring had come from. Don said it was possible either him or the mother could have been carrying the recessive gene, but it didn’t matter. Sakura was here and she would be well taken care of. 

But now that all the eggs were hatched, the guys would certainly have their hands full. There were six kids to take care of and barely any extra help other than April and Casey. Leo was more than glad that Victoria hadn’t had the chance to impregnate him again, as dealing with this many children was going to be so busy for a long time while they were this young. 

Leo could only hope that his kids wouldn’t need so much all at once. But the family would make this work. They had to. 

When April and Casey couldn’t be around to help, each one of the guys could each deal with one baby at once, but then one of them would have to take care of two at once, with the sixth one. But if Splinter was wanting time for himself, then two of the guys would have to take care of two at once. 

But April and Casey were more than generous to come down a little each day to help out with the babies so the guys could have some training or go on patrol. They had decided to help out in this really awkward time since there were six kids to take care of. 

Leo was so grateful for all the help he was getting from his family and friends. He knew he couldn’t take care of all six on his own, at least not while they were this young. He wondered often how his own father had managed to raise him and his brothers all on his own without help. It had been difficult, but they had survived. And Leo would make sure that all of his babies survived too.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

It had been a hard first few years with the Leo’s kids being so young, but once they grew up some and learned to be a little more independent of their dad and uncles and other caretakers, things got a little easier. Patrols or training sessions often had had to be canceled or delayed when looking after 6 little ones. 

Today was an important day for Leo’s kids. He was starting their ninja training today and had been wanting to start it for a long time. 

Yoshi and Takara were only a month older than Shin, Hiroshi, Kameko, and Sakura. 

Even at the age of 5, the kids all had distinct personalities and likes and dislikes. As they all knew Leo as their father, they all had been ready and nervous for the big day of starting ninja training. They saw that it could get pretty intense at times when they watched their father and uncles do it. 

Yoshi was the oldest one and the most like Leo. Before this day, he had been the most leader like of all his siblings. He was close to Leo and Splinter. He often had clashes with his twin sister, Takara. His eye color had turned brown.

He followed closely behind Leo, trying to match him step for step. Leo would glance back at his son and smile as they walked to check up on the others. 

Takara was the second oldest. She walked past Leo and Yoshi, carrying a plate of cookies. Her tongue was out as she concentrated on keeping the cookies from slipping off. Leo stayed back but decided to follow her to see where she was going. It was no surprise to find that she went straight to Raph. 

“I made cookies,” she declared as she approached. “Aunt April helped.”

Raph was lounging on the sofa watching hockey. He sat up as she approached and looked at the plate in her hands. “You made these?”

She nodded and held out the plate. “Aunt April helped.”

Raph was hesitant and Takara’s smile fell to a frown. “Eat a cookie, Uncle Raphie.”

Raph took a cookie from the plate and sniffed it before taking a bite. He smiled down at her, “It’s very good.”

She beamed back up at him. “I made them for you.”

Leo left them together and continued his search for his kids. 

Tang Shin was called Shin for short. Leo found her where she always was, with her Uncle Don. She was sitting by him while he worked, working on her own toy computer. She was the smartest out of the group and the most creative. Donny’s shelves had several of her clay made works of art covering them. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at her favorite uncle. 

Hiroshi was sitting next to Shin, the two were inseparable. He was her little assistant whenever he wasn’t sitting in with Splinter. He was incredibly close to his grandfather. 

He was a mix of color from both his parents. He had the finger and toes number in common with Kameko, but Hiroshi’s coloring and eyes were like Leo’s.

Kameko was the most tortoise like of all his siblings. Leo found him with his Uncle Mikey. They loved to joke, sing, and dance together. Mikey was teaching him some simple break-dancing moves. Kameko, despite his size, was quite flexible. His eye color was very dark, practically black like his mom’s had been. He also got along pretty well with his younger brother Hiroshi, as they both had four fingers and three toes. 

The youngest of the bunch was Sakura. She had her dad’s looks, but had the dome shell of her mom. Leo searched for her and found her curled up in a corner crying. Leo knelt down next to her and caressed her head. “What’s wrong, Little One?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Leonardo for the most part was proud of all his children to have come so far from the days of their hatchings, though he often found himself having to correct his kids for picking on their baby sister. 

“Nobody wants to play with me,” she cried. “They say I’m too little.”

Reaching down, Leo picked his little girl up and held her close. With a heavy sigh, Leo called his other children to him. 

They all quickly came to him along with their uncles, wanting to know what was going on. 

He looked at each of his kids as he spoke to them. “Every one of you has your differences. And those differences make you all special in some way. But with learning the ways of the ninja, as I am about to teach you, you will all have to learn to start looking out for one another. Ninjas work as a team. They look out for each other in a fight. And learn new things along the way. We are masters at adapting to our surroundings.” Leo began explaining. 

“That’s right,” Yoshi said, standing proud next to his father as the others looked down at their feet.

Leo looked down at his little shadow, “That goes for you too.”

Yoshi joined his siblings in their collective shame. 

As Leo lectured his children in treating each other with respect, Don, Raph, Mike, and Splinter made their way into the dojo. They were going to be there for support and possible question answers too. They wouldn’t want to miss the kids’ first ninja lesson. 

After his lecture, Leo led his kids into the dojo and lined them up. They all expressed different levels of excitement and nervousness. Some fidgeted as others stood extra still. 

Splinter let Leonardo take over training sessions. He was watching proudly as his son was explaining to his kids about the training and what was important about it, as they were different from the world and wouldn’t always be accepted in it by the humans. They needed to learn to defend themselves and to put energy they had into a form of discipline. 

With his brothers’ help, Leo led them through basic katas. He had them pause after each movement and correct their form.

After the more confident ones started to loosen up they would tease the others. Raph chuckled as he walked up next to Leo. “Remind you of anyone?”

With a gentle chuckle, Leo sighed. “I don’t know how Master Splinter managed.”

“Well, unlike Master Splinter, you won’t have to do it alone,” Mikey said as he joined them.

“We’re all here for you, Leo.” Donny added.

“Thank you guys.” Leo smiled as he watched his kids and laughed as Yoshi tried to keep his siblings in line.

“That’s your boy,” Raph teased. 

Leo schooled his expression as he spoke to his kids. “This is not a competition. You need to learn to work together.”

After about an hour of training, Leo ended his kids’ first lesson. He praised each of them then sent them off with Donny for their schooling.

By the time their studies were finished, they were all struggling to stay awake. Leo and Raph carried two each while Don and Mikey carried one each and laid them down in their beds. Leo watched as his kids curled up together and fell asleep. 

Leo knew that Yoshi was going to make a great student. He just hoped his brothers and sisters were going to do the same.  
…………..

Ten years later, Leo’s kids had grown into fine young turtles.

The three boys looked much like their dad and uncles at that age. The three girls looked a little different than their brothers; they had some curves to their bodies, but no breasts.

Yoshi was the most like Leo in lessons and keeping his siblings in line. 

Takara was a great cook now and often helped Mike out with the foods in the kitchen. She and Raph were still pretty close too. 

Shin was a master builder and often helped her Uncle Don in the lab when he required assistance. She and Hiroshi were still close as well. 

Hiroshi liked reading more than anything when he wasn't with Don or Shin. 

Kameko still looked up to Mikey and they often went topside in safe places to play and joke around. 

Sakura wasn't teased so much now, as she would snap out at the others when they did. But she had also learned to hang out with Mikey too when he often told her how hard it could be being the baby of the family. 

It was the twins' 15th birthday and Leo’s birthday present to them was that he was letting his kids pick their weapons of what they had seemed to master the best at from over the years of practicing with all sorts of ninja weapons. 

Leo wished his own father could have helped celebrate this happy occasion. Sadly, he had passed away from old age three years ago, but he had said he was proud of how he had raised his kids and how well a leader and big brother that he was. He still had Don, Raph, and Mike to help him out with the kids.

As the oldest and wanting to be just like his dad, Yoshi picked the Katana. He was his father’s star pupil and the best swords-turtle out of the six.

Takara, having looked up to Raph all these years the most, she wanted a weapon that was pretty tough. She chose the Chigiriki.

Shin, Hiroshi, Kameko, and Sakura didn’t like having to wait for another month. They had pleaded with their father to let them get their weapons all at the same time.   
Leo was usually a very firm and sometimes strict sensei, but there were times like any parent that would give in to special demands.

“They are all succeeding in their studies Leo. And they are doing well in their training.” Don said. 

“Very well. You four may pick your weapons today too.” Leo said.

The four of them all smiled and cheered. 

As they had grown up more, the kids had all learned to come to respect each other more and did act as a team. Sometimes in sparring, they could even out-team their dad and uncles. They were all eager students. 

Shin ended up picking the Naginata. She didn’t like hurting anyone, but if she might end up needing a blade too, the blade was in the staff. She wanted a weapon that was nearly like her Uncle Don’s. She still looked up to him after all these years too. 

Hiroshi picked the Hanbo. It was like a Bo, and could also have a weapon hidden inside.

Kameko picked the Kurasi Gama. He wanted a weapon that was nearly similar to his Uncle Mike’s nunchukus. 

Sakura was last to pick her weapon. She picked the Kama. She wanted something simple and that came in a pair. 

“Now that you all have picked your own weapons, remember to use them wisely and how you have practiced them.” Leo instructed. He knew they would use them carefully.   
…………

As all of Leo’s kids were now treated more like adults, they also knew about the birds and bees talk.

Every year, starting back at the age of 13, April would take Shin, Takara, and Sakura up to the farmhouse for 3 months while it was the breeding season.

Leo had been fine with April taking his daughters away, as he didn’t want anything happening. He was at times more protective of his daughters than his sons, but he was just as protective of his sons should they ever run into an enemy.

The guys just had tough it out and do what they could during the spring months.

The picking of their new weapons had been done shortly after the girls had just come back from their 3 month away stay. They were more than happy to be reunited with their dad, uncles, and brothers. 

Tonight, with their new weapons, Leo had granted all six of his kids to go out on a night of the town. They were to go together as a team. Leo and his brothers were also going out as their own team as well. He told them to be careful and if they got in trouble, call them for back up. 

“We promise we’ll call you if we are in serious trouble.” Yoshi said.

“And now that you six are going to go out more on your own, you will need a leader as well. Yoshi, as the oldest and you have been my top pupil for years, you will be the leader of your siblings when you are out on the town. You know that leadership is a big responsibility, and I believe you are ready for this challenge, my son.” Leo said.

“Thank you, Father.” Yoshi bowed. “This is a great honor.”

The rest of the kids hoped that he wasn’t going to be just like their dad with leading them. They did see how their uncles at times had conflicts with their dad’s way of leading. But Yoshi had learned from the best, as had Leo. And Splinter too.

But though their oldest brother was leading them, all six kids were just more than happy that the adults were finally letting them go out on their own. It made them feel like little children having to be watched all the time. And this meant that their father was trusting them to stay out of trouble. 

All six of them had been trained both to fight as individuals and as a team. Now all that needed to happen was that they could only rely on their training should they run into trouble.

All the kids took off with excitement in their steps. Leo watched them go. He and his brothers would go in a little bit.

For the leader and his brothers, they had all raised six great kids, who were growing up more every day. Getting their new weapons also declared it. He would never stop worrying about them, but he had to let them go. 

Leo had told them who their mother was long ago, that she was a tortoise. He didn’t mention who had helped give him his children, but they were told that a human enemy had given them to him. The human had gone to jail and hadn’t been heard from since. The story had not been an easy story to tell, as it was more than personal. But it didn’t matter now that he had them.   
…………..

For years to come, the turtle family stopped crimes on the streets and lived by the ninja code of honor. They would always have to watch out for enemies and that would always complicate things for them, but that would only make them grow more as a family when these things got sorted out.

Leo just hoped that Victoria would never return to cause trouble for him or his family. He would always look out for the well being of his family before himself. She still haunted him at times even after all these years, but he wasn’t going to let it hold him back. 

The family would continue to look out for each other the best they knew how in the big city of New York.


End file.
